Beltasus Saga
by Erice Ravenwing
Summary: In the world of Calradia there is only war, and there are many bands of Mercenaries around the Kingdoms, but there is none more prominent than the Band of the Red Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Beltasus Saga**

 **A Mount and Blade Warband story**

 _ **By Erice Ravenwing**_

 **Chapter 1: The Battle**

"Where the hell is Beltasus?" King Harlaus yells to Count Delinard as they fight in the river back to back surrounded by Rhodok soldiers on all sides fighting desperately for their lives.

All around them the battlefield was complete chaos crossbow bolts whized overhead hitting their marks or lodging into the ground. The sound of Steel against steel echoed across the battlefield along with the sound of steel hitting shield and flesh cries of pain as men were cut down curses and shouts were everywhere as Sergeant barked out orders for their men to keep formation and hold against their enemies. Horses without riders or dragging their riders dead or alive crossed the battle field, the riders still mounted fought desperately against the men below them trying to stay on their horses.

at the center King Harlaus and his knights fought in the river that ran through the middle of the battlefield on either side of them a great dense forest stood tall casting a shadow as the sun set over the scene. From the rear flank of the Rhodoks a great shout is heard then the sound of a war horn. some of the Rhodoks at the rear of the battle turn their heads to look behind them then a sound that sounded like thunder rolling could be heard the Swadians and the Rhodoks paused as the noise grew louder and louder until out of the brush burst several hundred horsemen in a giant wedge formation each one with their lances down at the head of the wedge a warrior with an open faced helmet and a tunic over chain mail armor the tunic had a red rose design on it as did the rest of the riders. the man signaled with his sword to the left and right and horse archers burst out from the rear of the wedge supported by heavy horsemen each group split off and began to pelt the Rhodoks lines with arrows.

The man made the signal again then the other horsemen following him split off into two other smaller wedges the man sheathed his sword and crouched his lance and raised his shield to protect his face the wedges slammed into t the Rhodok's lines cutting a path through to to the middle of the battle the horsemen dropped their lances and drew swords. short spears, axes, hammers and maces and began to fight the Rhodoks around them. As if on cue several infantrymen burst from the trees weapons drawn crashing into the enemy lines behind they're mounted companions. The Rhodok lines crumbled and those that could began to route and run away from the battle when the battle was over the bodies were piled high making it hard to walk without stepping on a body. The man who had come from the forest cleaned his blade while on his horse while his his men began searching the dead for any valuables.

King Harlaus and Count Delinard crossed the field until they stood in front of the mounted man.

"You're a little late Movan as usual." Count Delinard said unpleased. "Many of my men died waiting for you our army is in ruin and to weak with the injured to continue the campaign any further."

"My apologies your majesty it could not be helped my tracker Borcha scouted ahead and reported another army of fresh Rhodoks coming to assist Count Etrosq so we intercepted them and captured Count Fudreim and Count Matheas and many of their soldiers in the process" Movan said bowing his head to King Harlaus.

"You see Delinard there was a good reason for him being late to the battle he may have saved us from a devastating defeat at the hands of those Highland Barbarians. King Harlaus said as a servant wiped off the blade of his sword and he sheathed it.

Count Delinard fell silent as his king continued to speak.

"Now how to reward your you Movan you have served me well these past years."

Movan dismounted from his armored heavy horse and drew his sword and drove it into the ground in front of King Harlaus and fell to one knee and bowed his head.

"My king as you have said i have served you loyally and without question these past years, and my bravery and valor has always worked to your advantage I ask that you name me as one of your Vassals my king so that I may fight in your name and serve you better." Movan said with his head still bowed low.

"This is true every word you have said then i shall make you one of my vassals." King Harlaus drew his sword and placed it on Movan;s shoulder. "Arise Movan Beltasus Count of the realm of Swadia.

"This is most irregular my king surely…." Count Delinard began to protest, but was silenced by a glance from his king.

"Continue to serve me well Count Beltasus and you will go far." King Harlaus said as he turned and walked away from Delinard and Movan.

"Do not think this makes us equals Beltasus in any way we are not equals." Count Delinard said before he followed his king away from the battlefield.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Movan said with a smile as he watched his long time rival walk away from him. "Everyone knows I'm the better swordsman."

Movan sheathed his sword and took the reigns of his horse and began to lead it in the opposite direction of his new King. As he passed Borcha he smiled at his long time friend.

"That went well Captain now your ambitions can take flight and I will live to see you become king of this land." Borcha said smiling wolfishly.

"First I move to take Swadia, then the other Kingdoms, after that the world." Movan said smiling as he led his horse away from Borcha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Tournament**

As the Band of the Red Rose broke camp the day after the battle a page wearing a red tunic with the Black Lion in the center walked through the camp holding a scroll in his hands. When he spotted Movan he quickened his pace until he was standing in front of Movan. Movan took the scroll then waved the page away from him, the page hurried away as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Movan opened the scroll and read it quickly, then rolled it back up as Borcha walked up to him.

"Whats that?" Borcha asked looking at the scroll in Movans hand.

Movan chuckled before he spoke. "Its an invitation to a feast to be held in Praven one week from now and there will be a tournament as well."

"You think Delinard will grace the tournament with his participation?" Borcha asked

"Not after the thrashing I gave him last time a tournament was held."

"True enough so will you compete?"

Movan chuckled "Of course old friend." Movan said confidently.

"I'll place all my Denars on you Captain excuse me Count." Borcha said with a wide grin."

"Titles and wealth mean nothing until I reach the top I wish to rule all the Six Kingdoms only then will I retire and settle down build my army then take the world." Movan sighed before he continued. "But until that day I will be content."

"Just hope your Ambition doesn't come back to bite you later old friend."

"Don't we all, come now let us change to happier thoughts we will be in Praven by the week's end feasting on the finest food and drinking the finest wines, and meads."

"And the finest women this side of the world, and beating the finest warriors in the Kingdom of Swadia to a pulp." Borcha added with a grin.

"Need i Remind you you are married to me." Said a fiery red headed woman as she walked up to Movan and Borcha.

"And I wouldn't trade you for another my sweet." Borcha said smiling at his wife.

"Alright lets mount up and march for Praven, we'll only take 20 of our men at arms to come the rest of the Band I will sent with Firentis back home to Castle Marus.

"Hey Firentis you hear that." Borcha yelled over to Firentis who was inspecting his loot from the battle.

Firentis nodded his head, when the Band of the Red Rose was finished breaking camp they split as Movan instructed Borcha and Klethi followed Movan down the road behind the other victorious Swadians marching for Praven.

. . . . . .

A week later Movan and the men he brought with him approached the gates of Praven, outside a massive camp of warriors and vendors who had come to watch and compete in the tournament were camped outside the gates coming and going from the city behind the walls. As Movan and his party rode through the streets many of the citizens cheered as he passed on his horse.

Over the years across the Kingdom of Swadia loved Movan from hearing tales of his victories against immeasurable odds, and Countless Tournaments he had competed in.

As he rode past a small boy the boy shouted he would be like Movan one day. Movan stopped his horse and dismounted and walked over to the cart of wooden weapons that he used in the tournaments he picked out two swords, then walked over to the boy and knelt down in the muck of the street and smiled."

"Here you go lad let us see what you got." Movan said handing one of the wooden swords to the boy.

The boy took the sword and readied himself his hands shaking as he held the sword in his small hands. Movan took the boys hands in his gauntlet and leaned in close so only the boy could hear.

"Keep your grip firm on your blade." Movan said as he released the boys hands and walked around to the boys back and inspected the boys stance. "Now watch how I stand and stand how I stand."

The boy watched as Movan stood with his feet one behind the other both hands on the wooden sword. The boy copied Movans stance.

"Good now we will face each other." Movan said as he walked around the boy and readied himself. "Begin."

The boy lifted the sword high above his head then swung down, Movan held his sword blade to the boys throat.

"Dead try again."

The boy thrusted, Movan side stepped and let the boy go past then ran the blade across the boys back gently.

"You attacks are too obvious i can see where you are going to hit from where you look before you attack."

People in the City gathered around to watch the demonstration and watched.

The boy tried again this time swinging from the right Movan blocked the blow with ease then stepped away and swung at the boys chest, the boy barely managed to swipe the blow away before Movan struck again. The boy slipped in the muck and fell into the muck. The people in the crowd laughed, but were soon silenced by a harsh glance from Movan.

"I have to go for now, keep the sword and keep practicing one day we will duel again young one of that I am sure." Movan said as he put his sword away, mounted his horse, then rode away.

Movan and his party rode through the streets until they found a tavern they paid for the largest room, and stabled their horses and settled in before going to the sign up for the tournament, and sleeping for the night

The next morning they awoke early and went to the arena where the tournament was to be held that afternoon. Movan, Borcha and Klethi sad in the stands and watched as the other competitors spared before the first round. When noon arrived the stands filled quickly and the fighters went to the gates below the stands. Movan chose his weapons carefully, he chose a two handed wooden sword and swung it adjusting to the weight of the wood.

"This time I'll beat you Beltasus." Count Delinard said as he walked up to Movan a lance and shield in his hands."

"Im surprised to see you after the thrashing I gave you last tournament."

"Yes but I am to fight in the final round same as you the Lords round will be most entertaining."

"I look forward to it now that I am a Lord and not a commoner." Movan said smiling. "Yes and the champion of the other fighters will be facing us then begins the one versus one hope you make it so I can beat you again Delinard."

"We will see won't we."

"You might as well give up now Delinard everyone knows your horsemanship is poor at best."

"I have improved since last we fought."

Movan chuckled. "We shall see."

From the windows below the stands Delinard, Movan and the other Lords waited all day until the sun began to set then the announcer, announced the winner of the Tournament so far.

"Our reigning champion Borcha will now face "King Harlaus, Count Delinard, Count Rafarch, and a new Count, Count Movan will he prevail?" The announcer yelled as the gates opened to the arena. "From here it is a free for all."

Borcha and the others rode out into the arena to the cheers of the riders took their positions and made ready, Borcha nodded to Movan and Movan nodded back to his companion and smiled under his helmet.

"Alright Borcha you do this right and we'll be facing each other after we deal with the others." Movan said to himself as he tightened his grip on the reins of his horse.

The announcer raised his hand then shouted for all to hear. "Begin."

Each of the riders spur their horses and began to charge directly at each other, the other Lords were armed with Lances and a sword while only Borcha, and Movan were armed with two handed swords. As the other riders thundered toward them Movan and Borcha dismounted and walked toward each other and then toward the riders. The riders taken by surprise vered off and began to engage each other, while Movan and Borcha began fighting each other on the ground.

"Oh and Count Rafarch is out cold." Yells the announcer as Movan and Borcha dismount.

"Your Mine Beltasus." Count Delinard yelled as he lowered his lance as he approached Movan at top speed behind him King Harlaus hot on his heals.

Movan spun quickly moved to the side then jumped up sword ready to swing as he came down Delinard sped past him he swung and hit King Harlaus, the impact of the blow sent the King flying from the back of his horse and onto the dirt. From behind him he heard count Delinard thud to the ground.

"Just as planned now to deal with Delinard and the King." Movan said to himself as he waited for King Harlaus to catch his breath, and face him.

"Oh and Borcha is out." Yells the announcer.

"Hell I thought Borcha could take Delinard now I have to face both of them."

King Harlaus nodded to Delinard as he prepared to fight, Delinard, and Harlaus moved toward movan Swords at the ready.

"This is just like sparring with the veteran soldiers during training I can take them on three at a time this is child's play.

Movan steps in as Delinard and Harlaus swing down blocking both blades and sweeping them aside. Movan kicks Delinard back then grabs the king's helmet.

"Sorry about this your majesty." Movan says before hitting the top of the King's helmet knocking King Harlaus unconscious.

Delinard charges as he regains his balance, Movan readies himself as Delinard closes in Movan leaps forward sword over his head as he comes down he brings his sword down hard onto Delinards helmet. Delinard falls to his knees as Movan lands in front of him and swings his sword from the right and hits the side of delinards helmet. Delinard falls sideways after the blow lands on his helmet and renders him unconscious.

"Count Movan Beltasus has won the tournament." The Anouncer yells as cheers arise from the crowd.

"Another victory." Movan says to himself as he picks up Borcha up over his shoulders and carries him out of the arena and back to the Tavern so Klethi can see to her husband's injuries. Movan and his battered men who participated in the tournament fell asleep quickly that night after their meal in the tavern battered and bruised from the days fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unwelcome guests**

The next evening after the tournament, there was a feast nearly all the nobles were gathered and sitting around the table. All except for Count Clais the Lord of Dhirim, Count Rafarch Lord of Rindyar Castle, and to Movans disappointment Count Delinard.

"Must be to embarrassed to show his face." Movan thought to himself as he took a sip from his goblet.

At the head of the table sat King Harlaus dressed in his finest robes, Movan wore a tunic made from red velvet that was imported from the Sultanate. Movan socialized with each of the guest to spread his influence, each one of the lord's congratulated Movan on aiding in their Lord's victory. The ladies of the realm each made glances and turned away as Movan looked their way. Movan overheard a conversation across the table from him about the Sarranid Sultanate in their war with the Rhodoks had taken the city of Veluca and the surrounding villages. With King Harlaus pushing from the west and Sultan Hakim pressing from the east King Graveth would soon seek peace with one of the factions so he could focus his efforts on one front instead of two.

As the night grew later the door to the hall opened and several Swadian Guards who were escorting a group of five lightly tanned men wearing furs and fur hats and helmets walked into the hall. Each one of the men carried on their backs a horse archers bow that configuration came from the lands far to the far East past the Lands of the Sultanate, the Khergit Khanate in the furthest reaches of Calradia. Little to nothing was known about them except rumors from the Lands of the Sultan and caravans that had traded there. The tallest of them and the one who led the group stepped out for all to see, his face had scars on both sides of it. The room was quiet as a graveyard at night as all eyes in the room were fixed on these strange men. Finally the Tall man spoke.

"The Great Khan Sanjar Khan the rightful ruler of all under the Blue Sky has given us the honor of speaking his will to you." Began the Tall man puffing out his chest as he spoke the words proudly. "He wills that there be war between our two Kingdoms, and to assure you that our great Khan does not Jest we have besieged one of your castles I believe you call it Rindyar Castle which is the Castle that is closest to our western border, and your eastern border.

After he spoke the men turned around and followed the guards out of the hall. King Harlaus stood up and thumped his tankard on the table to call everyone in the room to look to their King.

"Ladies if you would please exit the hall we have urgent matters to discuss." King Harlaus said before sitting back down.

The women in the room all left the room quickly whispering back and forth between one another, when they had all left King Harlaus turned to the assembled lords. Count Klargus who was the Marshal of the King took his place by the King.

"All are welcome to speak." King Harlaus said as he began stroking his beard.

"We have not the numbers to face both the Rhodoks and the Khanate my king we will be divided on two fronts one front to the North the other on the far side of the Kingdom." Count Montewar said.

"Yes many died in the taking of Yalen and throughout the course of the war with the Rhodoks. Said Count Meltor.

"Yes you speak truth Meltor, but the Sultanate also fight the Rhodoks and more than likely the Rhodoks are occupied in pushing the Sultanate back to pay attention to us."King Harlaus said as he thought.

"Yes my King, I believe that we must be cautious we will send someone, and then reinforce them once we are certain the Rhodoks will not make a move while we fight the Khanate in the East." Count Klargus said.

"Might I suggest sending our newest addition to the Council to occupy the Khanate, and allow him to prove his worth to the rest of us who have only heard Rumor of Movan Beltasus and his Valor and Bravery and prowess on the battlefield." Count Despin said looking at Movan.

"I agree my King there are very few who have ever witnessed Movan in battle this would be a good test for him to prove his worth and moreover his loyalty to you." Count Klargus said agreeing with Count Despin.

King Harlaus sighed before he spoke. "Very well Movan Beltasus you shall take your army east to confront the Khanate we will come to support you when we are certain the Rhodoks will not advance." King Harlaus said as he stood from his chair. "If we are all agreed let us end this council.

"I will do as you can, My King." Movan said bowing before leaving the hall.

Movan left the Keep and went to the tavern where he and his men were staying gathered them up and rode for Maras Castle. As Dawn arose they rode into the courtyard of Maras Castle and made preparations for the war to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: March Eastward**

Three days passed since the Khanate had declared war upon the Kingdom of Swadia, and reports were flowing in of villages being plundered and burned and of the brutality in which the Khanate attacked. Movan and his men gathered their supplies, sharpened their blades, and made crossbow bolts, and said their goodbyes to their families if they had any. and prepared to march East toward the Khanate threat.

Including Movan and his companions, and the baggage train Movan had an army of ninety eight men ready to march on the Khanate horde their only mission to keep the Khanate busy long enough for the King and his army to come. As the Afternoon sun rose over Maras Castle they moved out they left a garrison of seventy eight men to assist Yalen and to defend Maras if the Rhodoks attacked while they were away at war.

Movan and his army marched east and followed the base of the snow caped mountains that bordered the lands of the Rhodoks and the Lands of Swadia's southernmost border. They then crossed the twin rivers that surrounded Uxhal and into the Valley pass that led to Dhirim and Rindyar Castle beyond. Awaiting them were the banners of an unknown army that stood between them and their advance east Movan dispatched Borcha to investigate and scout out their potential enemies numbers.

"Captain I estimate there to be at least one hundred to one hundred twenty, all mounted most of them are lightly armored and carry bows at their sides, to the rear they have heavy horsemen with lances, and behind them more light horsemen." Borcha Reported as he brought his horse to a stop in front of Movans horse.

"Thank you, now I want you to take a banner of truce to their general I wish to meet with their, general." Movan said quickly.

"Yes captain." Borcha said before riding away.

Borcha again went across the valley after he retrieved a plain white banner in his hands, Borcha came back later as the sun began to set.

"Their general agrees to meet with you in the middle of the Valley." Borcha said as he approached.

"Good." Movan said before turning to his companions. "Come my friends let us not keep their general waiting it would be rude.

Movan and his companions set off down the hill into the valley, from across the Valley they could all see a large group riding toward them quickly toward them.

"Must be trying to intimidate us." Klethi said with a wide smile on her face.

"Appears so I for one am not impressed nor intimidated by them." Movan said before spurring his horse to go faster.

As both parties came to the middle they halted quickly and stared at eachother for a moment, until one of the men rode forward a little until both his and Movans horses were almost touching the man was young, bald except for a beard, and ponytail at the back of his head.

"I am Imirza Noyan General of one of the Great Sanjar Khan mighty armies, and you must be Movan Beltasus, we have heard of you from many who visit the Khan's court even as far East we still hear stories of your Bravery, Prowess, and Prominence on the Battlefield, of how you best your enemies even when the odds are stacked against you you still triumph. And some say you are unkillable. Imirza chuckled as he said this before he grew stern. "You know what I see, I only see another man with an army to oppose the will of my Khan the will that will rule all under the Blue sky. I see future slaves as many have fallen to us as we conquer more lands for our Khan.

"Are you through talking?" Movan said as he glared at Imirza and looked him straight in the eyes. "All I have seen and Witnessed are words coming from your mouth, and no actions. Remember my face, as I will remember yours when we meet on the battlefield it will be the last thing you see on this continent."

"Insolent dog I am through with you." Imirza said before he turned his horse around and began riding back toward his own army.

Movan and his companions turned their horses around, and then rode back to their own position and took their positions in the line of Movans men. Movan began to pace his horse back and forth in front of his men.

"Our enemy thinks us weak and feeble, not worthy of facing him and his army on the field of battle. Their general Is however arrogant, and we will turn his arrogance to fear as we defeat him. He relies heavily on horsemen being the core of his army, we will use this to our advantage by holding this hill and then riding down on his head with our own mounted men. Infantry form a four rank shield wall, crossbows you take position behind that and fire into the enemy. Men let us show our enemy the might of the Band of the Red Rose and that he should fear it!" Movan yelled as he rode.

As the sun went down Movan's men got into their positions, quickly as they could, his cavalry formed a wedge with Movan at it's head. In the valley they could hear the thundering of horses hooves below them, in the moonlight they could see the figures riding toward them shouting battle cries. as they got closer the crossbows opened fire downing many of the figures. As the enemy reached the bottom of the hill they the enemy fired as they charged. The hill blunted their charge to where it was slower than what it was in the valley. Movan spurred his horse and drew his sword and charged with his heavily armored horsemen down onto the Khanate army. as they charged the Khanate's horse archers split off and began to pelt the wedge, but their arrows only bounced off their armor, or impacted into shield. The Wedge drove deep into the enemy lines and began to engage the enemy. Shields broke on impact of the lances, weapons clanged on weapon as the grand melee ensued. The light horsemen of the Khanate who were caught in the fray fell quickly and retreated, the heavy horsemen of the Khanate held for a little while but soon broke as some of Movan's men prepared to flank them, and soon the Khanate army was in full retreat with its tail between its legs back to the east. Movan's men cheered as they watched the Khanate retreating. When they formed back up they cheered Movan's name as he passed.

"We will make camp here then press onto Rindyar on the morrow and break the Khan's siege. Movan shouted to his men. "Extra rations tonight for your good work."

More cheers erupted from his men at hearing they would receive double rations.

That night Movan sat looking out over the camp and the moon under a tree that stood on top of the hill they had made their stand on and he fell asleep sword in hand in case a would be assassin would come and make an attempt on his life, But for now all that mattered was breaking the siege and pushing back the Khanate


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Siege of Rindyar Castle**

As dawn arose Movan and his men were already on the march toward Rindyar their spirits high with anticipation of what was to come. Movan rode at the head of his army his companions at his side, after the battle with Imirza Noyan they had ten men with minor wounds that did not inhibit their ability to fight. That afternoon they stopped outside of Dhirim to rest and water their horses to keep them fresh for the still long ride ahead. They moved out again in late afternoon and by early night they were in sight of Rindyar high up on the cliffs. As they came closer they could see two banners flying from the highest tower of the keep of Rindyar. Once was the yellow and black bear banner of Count Clais Lord of Dhirim, the other was green and white checkered banner of Count Rafarch lord of Rindyar Castle. When they reached the eastern gate the guards posted opened it quickly to let them through.

"Come on men double time!." Movan yelled spurring his horse forward.

Movans men rode and ran quickly to the gate when they were all through the guards closed it quickly.

"Klethi take our banner and raise it high with the others." Movan ordered.

"Yes captain." Klethi said as she dismounted and took the banner of the Red Rose from one of the banner carriers and ran to the keep.

Coming down the stairs of the keep a man in wearing a yellow tunic with chainmail under it came toward movan and his men.

"Movan Beltasus it is good to see you." The man said as he approached.

"You as well Count Clais." Movan said as he dismounted his horse.

"It has been long since we saw each other at the Siege of Yalen." Count Clais said extending his hand.

"Yes it has and if I remember I saved your life when I took that crossbow bolt in my arm." Movan said as they griped each other's forearms.

"Yes, and now it appears you come to save me once more." Count Clais said smiling widely.

"And I bring more good tidings, from the King, he is sending an army once he is certain the Rhodoks will not attack while the army is away.

"Then let us be sure we are waiting for him when he arrives." Count Clais said grimly. "How many men do you have with you?"

"In total ninety eight."

"With the combined force of myself and Rafarch we will have over four hundred men against the horde of at least seven hundred Khanate."

"How long have you held?"

"There has been no battle yet they are trying to wait us out but come the dawn.." Count Clais said with a grim look on his face. "We have held for nearly a month."

"We only heard about the siege a week ago and you have held for that long how is the food supply.?"

"We had enough to last about a month it would have run out two days from now but now we shall have enough now that you have come."

"Let us rest for now and when dawn arises we shall push them back."

As dawn arose Movan, Count Clais, and Cout Rafarch, and their men were standing on the walls of Rindyar Castle surrounded by their men their ranged units took up positions on the two towers facing the one way to get up the mountain. Below them the horde of the Khanate who were pounding on war drums and shouting as they advanced carrying a single ladder that would serve them as a way onto the wall. As their enemy got closer the Khanate and the Swadians traded volleys of arrows all the way to where they had the ladder propped against the wall like a ramp and began to advance up it some who had shields raised them as the bolts found their mark digging deep into flesh or shield. When the first wave reached the walls they were quickly dispatched by sword, and bolt. Same with the other waves. For almost a week the Khanate charged their men again and again killing few Swadians finally during the last day they Khanate pushed forward with heavy troops almost breaking through the defenses and as dusk came that day the sounds of warhorns echoed of the mountain. From the walls as they fought Movan could see the banner of King Harlaus, and the other counts below slamming into the Khanate lines, and Swadian infantry fighting their way up the ladder. Movan jumped onto the ladder and began to hack and slash his way through the Khanate men. Many jumped from the ladder to keep from being killed, but died anyway as they were hit by a crossbow bolt or died on impact from falling so high

Eventually the battle was over and the Khanate horde retreated with its tail between its legs back to the lands of the Khanate. After the battle Movan and his band left to aid in the chase of the Retreating Khanate in the end they captured three and were holding them for ransom. The King's army pulled back to Dhirim while movan and his men pushed into Khanate territory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Many Fronts**

In the months that followed the Khanate defeat at Rindyar their horde shattered, Movan and his band of ninety eight swiftly advanced deep into the borders of the Khanate with no opposition. Feeling the pressure from Both the East and the North the Rhodoks were pushed back to only a couple of castles, and a few villages and made peace with the Kingdom of Swadia and King Harlaus and his army turned their attention more to the east against the Khanate. As the months turned into a single year the Khanate Stronghold of Unuzdaq traded hands Between Swadia and the Khanate three times. Word was received that the Rhodoks had taken back what they had lost to the Sultanate and that the Sultanate negotiated peace still holding on to the city of Veluca and the surrounding villages a peace which the Rhodoks grudgingly accepted. From the North there was an unstable truce between the Nords and the Vaegirs after the Kingdom of the Nords took the City of Curaw and the Vaegirs took it back. Now it Was rumored that King Ragnar King of the Nords prepared his armies to march south toward the Kingdom of Swadia while Harlaus and much of the army was away at war, and now to our story.

 **4th Seige of Unuzdaq**

Movan and his men carried the ladder shields raised as Arrows rained down upon them from the walls of the recently retaken Stronghold of Unuzadaq all around the Stronghold siege lines could be clearly seen from all the fighting that had taken place outside the city, The reason King Harlaus wanted to hold Unuzdaq was to secure the border between Swadia, and the Sultanate in the event Swadia went to war with them also to have a more direct route to the Khanate city of Halmar.

Movan and his men carried the ladder quickly as they could carry the heavy ladder to the walls. As they advanced the Swadian Crossbowmen laid down cover fire trying to kill the Khanate archers before they did to much damage. As they approached the wall the Archers on the walls fire grew faster. Movan could hear the thud of arrow after arrow hitting his round shield as he covered the men raising the ladder with it. Once the ladder was in place Movan drew his sword and began to advance with the rest of his men to the walls. As they got up to the top of the ladder Movan slung his shield on his back and sheathed his sword and drew his two handed broadsword and carved a path through the Khanate line of shields his men right behind him. As his men streamed onto the ladder from the ladder the outside men formed a shield wall and began pushing in opposite directions while their comrades filed in behind them, Movan and his Comrades jumped down onto a stable roof then to the ground then split up and began to fight their way up toward their comrades who were pushing back the Khanate men toward Movan and Borchas groups. Movan and Borcha's groups charged up the stairs and began to cut their way through while the shield wall broke and the men began to fight their way toward their commanders. on the stairs below. In an hour the Stronghold of Unuzdaq was once more under Swadian Control. Movan and his men celebrated another victory and secured the castle repairing what they could so they could hold. Unuzdaq had fallen into disrepair as the Kingdom who owned the castle switched so often. That evening they rested easy and celebrated, but still kept an eye out for the Khanate to come and try to retake the Castle.

The next morning a page came from King Harlaus delivering a Message that Praven had fallen to the Nord King Ragnar and that Ragnar's own banner now Hung high over the city and that was the Nords way of showing they were at war. Movan burned the scroll and wrote another one saying he would liberate Praven and end the war all in one blow. Then he prepared his men and once again left the Stronghold of Unuzdaq just as another Khanate army came over the horizon. Movan straight marched his men for a week with hardly any rest when they reached Suno Movan finally stopped his men to rest and get fresh supplies for the battle ahead. On the fast march to Suno they had lost several men and horses to exhaustion from marching for a week non stop. Out of the original ninety eight there were only fifty left. Movan sent Borcha to Praven to asses the enemy garrison when he came back Borcha reported there being over two hundred garrisoned at Praven. Movan gathered fresh horses and let his men rest then they marched for Maras Castle Where they gathered some of the garrison to fill the ranks of the army that would march to Praven with him in the coming days it would be a test of strength to try an attack still outnumbered by over a hundred. If he overcame this obstacle he would be loved by the people of Swadia and gain more favor than his plans could come to fruition in one of the Kingdoms. If he failed he would either be killed or enslaved by the Nords. From Maras he could see Praven below them situated in a bay that lead to the great sea. What would happen during the Battle would decide the fate of the Kingdom of Swadia either way it ended.

"The Kingdom of Swadias fate lies in my hands right where I want it." Movan said as he smiled looking down on Praven from the walls of Maras Castle in the setting sun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Forged by Steel**

"Make our Horns heard from the mountain as we march on Praven, Men I know each and every one of you, you have each proven your metal, but now it is time for your metal to be forged from scraps and forged into a great steel blade that will come crashing down on our enemies heads and destroy them. Many of you know I have ambition to rule a Kingdom of my own. This moment this time of Swadias greatest need its King forced to hiding in some castle in the south not wanting to take on the Nord armies head on, he negotiated an uneasy truce with the Khanate who are masters of Horse and bow. Yet the Nord has taken his castle their Capital, and so we will take it back and ask that it be rewarded to us as it is rightfully ours should we take Praven successfully. As your commander I do not enjoy hurling you into the jaws of death unlike the nobles of these Corrupt Kingdoms who wage war. I see each of you as my equal and so Now I ask you now will you follow me into the jaws of death once more? Will you take what is rightfully yours? Or will you not and cower like the King of Swadia and all the Kings in their walled cities?" Movan Yelled to his assembled men from the steps of the Keep of castle Maras.

"GROW THE ROSE SHATTER THE ROCK!" Borcha yelled raising his sword high.

"GROW THE ROSE SHATTER THE ROCK" Klethi yelled raising her sword.

"GROW THE ROSE SHATTER THE ROCK!" The rest of movans men said raising their weapons as they shouted.

"What is it we are?" Movan Shouted.

"WE ARE THE ROSE THAT GROWS ON THE ROCK!" Movans men shouted back

"And what is it we do?" Movan shouted again.

"SHATTER THE ROCK!" Movans men yelled back to Movan.

"Come men onward to Praven !" Movan said sheathing his sword and mounting his White Horse.

Movans men cheered as Movan and his Captains passed by then quickly mounted and rode behind or, fell into ranks and began marching their spirits high and with thoughts of victory. The trumpeters blew their horns loudly. By late afternoon Movan and his men were at the gates to Praven above them the Nords stood proudly and defiantly.

"I wish to speak to your commander." Movan shouted up to the Nords on the wall.

"Fetch the captain a little worm wishes to speak to him." One of the men yelled to his men.

One of the men quickly left and when he came back he was followed by a man dressed in armor and carried a blue sheild with the Black Raven sigil on it.

"Who are you and why do you come." Said the man in a booming voice.

"I am Movan Beltasus, Count of Maras Castle Vassal of the Kingdom of Swadia." Movan shouted in a commanding voice. "And who do I have the honor of addressing?"

"I am Captain Jaeger Iron Fist Captain of the garrison of Praven by order of King Ragnar." Jaeger said

"It would be a shame to lay low so many honorable men such as yourselves over a petty city." Movan said.

"Aye but my scouts tell me you have only one hundred men to fight us against our five hundred." Jaeger said boastfully.

"My scouts report there are only two hundred of you garrisoned here." Movan said leaning to pet his horse.

"Bah enough talk you will fall you are vastly outnumbered you will be a good warm up for my men." Jaeger said with a huge grin on his bearded face.

"Are you a betting man Iron Fist?" Movan said smiling back. "Because that is exactly what I am doing a desperate gamble where the stakes are higher. Movan draws his sword. "Men tell them who we are."

"WE ARE THE ROSE THAT GROWS ON THE ROCK!" Movans men shouted.

"AND WHAT DO WE DO TO THE ROCK?!" Movan shouted again.

"SHATTER IT!" Movans men replied drawing their weapons and pounding them on their shields.

"YOU ARE A FOOL MOVAN BELTASUS WE WILL NOT GIVE AN INCH TO YOU!" Jaeger shouted.

"WE WILL SEE WON'T WE!" Movan retorted.

Movan turned his horse and began riding away, movans men set up their siege line and built a ladder to attack with from the walls of Praven Movan could hear the Nord commanders barking orders to their men to take positions along the wall. Movan drew his sword once more to raise his men's morale.

"Today we are outnumbered, so we must fight harder than we have ever fought in our lives, I know each and everyone of you will do your best to push these Nords from this city some of you may die, but you will not be forgotten, you will live on remembered as men who laid down their lives for the greater good. Do not fight for a king, or land, or riches fight for what is just and good. Believe in me and you will know victory you all know this to be true we have seen worse battles against higher numbers before. The men on that wall will be hard to bring down people in the North always are but we will conquer and let the Northmen know we are coming for them. Shout your battle cries and let those Nords that we are coming for them. Movan said.

Movans men cheered and beat on their shields.

"Now men with me charge." Movan said as he began to move forward.

As Movan and his men charged forth the Nords began firing volleys of arrows down into them Many men fell as they advanced with their ladder on their shoulders. As they reached the wall the arrows stopped and the Nords formed a shield wall in front of where the ladder was positioned. Movan sprang up the ladder ahead of the rest of his men. When he reached the Shield wall he was bashed with one of the shields and lost his balance and fell down off the ladder hitting his head on it before he hit the ground. As he laid there he fell into unconsciousness.

When Movan awoke his vision was blurry for a few seconds then he lost consciousness again, the next time he awoke he was determined not to go unconscious again as he sat up he was gently pushed back down onto the bed.

"Rest easy my love." Said a familiar voice.

"What happened where am I?" Mocan asked as he looked up to the ceiling. "Who are you?"

"It's me Lady Bernatys I will return in a moment the others will be glad to know you are alive." Bernatys said.

Movan heard footsteps and the door close then reopen and several more footsteps entered.

"My boy I don't Know how you did it but you pushed the Nords back with one hundred men no less ." King Harlaus said as he came into view of Movan. "You have been out for about a week."

"My king." Movan said trying to sit up.

"No need for formalities you are still heavily injured you have several broken bones that must heal before you can return." King Harlaus said pushing gently on Movans chest.

"You are still stubborn Movan I wish for my sake you would not take such risks." Bernatys said.

"CAPTAIN YOU'RE ALIVE THANK THE GODS." Klethi as she came in and hugged Movan.

"OWWW KLETHI RIBS!" Movan shouted in protest.

"Oh im sorry." Klethi said letting go of movan.

"My king what has happened where are we?" Movan asked.

"We're in Praven the Nords have signed a truce for now thanks to your full hardiness don't ever do that again One city is not worth one of my best Men dieing over." King Harlaus said. "To say the least they were impressed by your bravery and from what I hear Maras Castle is swarming with recruits from the villages in the kingdom each wanting to join the great Movan Beltasus."

"I tried to argue against attacking Praven with so few men but as usual he wouldn't listen to reason." Borcha said stroking his moustache.

"No you didn't both of you are the same." Klethi said punching Borcha in the arm.

"Could you all leave I need to rest." Movan said weakly.

"Right you are come let us speak of matters of state later and how you are to be rewarded." King Harlaus said before leaving the room with all but one from the room.

"It is good to see you again my lady." Movan said

"If we are to be wed to one another you will have to stop taking risks like you do." Lady Bernatys. "However I hate to deliver sad tidings with you being injured."

"What tidings." Movan asked.

"Father has promised me to another." Lady Bernatys said sadly.

"Who is he I will fight him at once!" Movan said attempting to rise but was kept down by the pain from his injuries.

"Count Rafarch I do not wish to marry him but King Harlaus has already made the arrangements.

"I see, then I shall face Rafarch in single combat." Movan said. "Soon as I am well enough to fight I will fight for you my Lady.

"Rest now you will need your strength to face Rafarch sleep now my love we will see each other soon." Lady Bernatys

"Movan fell into a deep sleep once again and slept soundly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Another Tournament**

Several weeks passed and Movan was still bedridden Lady Bernatys came to visit often as she could when Count Rafarch wasn't visiting Praven. Movan's strength came back to him and soon he could walk again but had to keep one arm in a sling. Lady Bernatys and Movan would walk through the city, all around the towns people were making preparations for a tournament that was coming up.

"Movan I didn't want to bring this up, but Count Rafarch will be competing in the tournament he says if he wins he will dedicate the tournament to me." Lady Bernatys said as they walked. "The King and My brother are planning this event in honor of your victory over the Nords."

"I will face Count Rafarch in single combat during the tournament." Movan said clenching his fist.

"No you mustn't not in your condition you could wound yourself more you are in no condition to fight anyone, wait until your wounds are fully healed." Lady Beratys pleaded

"I've had worse and still fought this will be no different." Movan said confidently.

"There you go again rushing off without thinking, is our love really that important to you that you would endanger yourself for me. I do find Count Rafarch repulsive, but I want you to face him when you are well enough to fight not before." Lady Beratys pleaded again.

"I am sorry my lady but my mind's made up Rafarch has slighted me and that will not go ignored lightly wounds or no I will fight him I will start at the beginning from the bottom of the tournament and into the Lord's round and each victory will tell Rafarch that he is next on the list. Movan said his fist raised.

"So there is no turning you from this, but know this if you do this I will not watch as you endanger yourself yet again see me after so that I know you have prevailed if you do not then I will marry Rafarch." Lady Bernatys said a tears running down her cheek.

"Fear not I will be victorious my lady I will remain your champion and will marry you your brother has given me his permission to court you and I will uphold it." Movan said with confidence.

"I can see you cannot be dissuaded from this course of action. Just don't get yourself killed we will see each other afterward." Lady Bernatys said sadly.

"Dont worry It will take more than practice swords to bring me down." Movan said with a smile.

Movan and Lady Bernatys walked the streets of Praven in silence all the way back to the Castle. And did not speak to each other for the rest of the day. Three days later the tournament was being held. True to his word Movan fought all the way through to the lord round, his shield arm being almost unbearably painful but bearable enough for him to still fight.

"And now what we have all been waiting for the Lord Round Fighting his way up a favorite at every tournament he has ever fought in Count Movan Beltasus Lord of Maras Castle, and soon Praven If the rumors I've heard are true. Yelled the announcer. "Unfortunately all the other Counts have dropped out, except for one Count Rafarch Lord of Rindyar Castle. I also hear this is a duel to see who wins a fair ladies heart each one of these men wanting the Same woman let us see which one can prove the victor."

Count Rafarch took off his helmet a big grin on his bearded face.

"Movan we shall duel at last, and look at you barely sitting on your horse Lady Bernatys will be mine for I shall win this tournament in her name." Count Rafarch shouted from his side of the field.

"You see there is a problem with that I have also vowed to win this tournament for Lady Bernatys and it will be I who will have her not an old crone like you, you are a Craven Man COUNT RAFARCH." Movan shouted back.

"You dare to call me a coward have at you Blaggard." Count Rafarch yelled before he spurred his horse forward. "I will bring you down myself and prove myself courages the one who brought down the great Movan Beltasus."

Count Rafarch dropped his helmet as he charged and crouched his lance."

"GROW THE ROSE SHATTER THE ROCK!" Movan yelled before spurring his horse toward Count Rafarch.

Movan couched his lance and Count Rafarch did the same before impact Movan raised his lance and put his shield up the shield shattered and Rafarch's lance shattered on impact. Count Rafarch's horse threw Rafarch off his horse. Movan rode to the far wall and made ready for another pass. When he saw Rafarch on the ground he dismounted and drew his sword Rafarch did the same they both picked up their pace as they came closer to each other. Their wooden swords met in midair as they came to bear on each other Movan and Rafarch fought bitterly parrying blow for blow. Movan landed one, and Rafarch landed a blow to Movans bad arm. Movan flinched a little after the blow landed. The match between them carried on in the afternoon sun the crowd was silent as the two struggled to win Both of them drenched with sweat Movan took off his helmet and threw it at Rafarch. The helmet flew through the air and hit Rafarch in the chest Movan rushed forward and tripped Rafarch while he was off balance and put the practice sword to his throat.

"I yield Movan Beltasus you win this tournament and Lady Bernatys." Count Rafarch said.

"Now that was a match for the ages through an injured arm and other injuries Movan Beltasus is victorious I declare Movan Beltasus the winner of the tournament." The announcer shouted.

Movan felt woozy and fell to the ground from his injuries.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: King's Message**

After several more bedridden weeks Movan was finally able to move on his own. Lady Bernatys refused to see him after the tournament and for several days. Movan returned to Maras Castle where he resupplied his men and bided his time and planed for his taking of Swadia he dispatched his companions far and wide to tell the people of Every land of what would be if he were to rule over them.

Movan spared with two of his men in the Courtyard of Maras castle each day after a hearty breakfast this morning was no different. Movan's strength returned every day until he was back to where he was before he was injured. The Gates opened and a Page escorted by three other riders rode in carrying the banner of Harlaus. Movan wiped the sweat from his brow and walked over his muscles wet with sweat. The Page held out a scroll Movan unrolled it and read quickly then looked to the page with a serious look then to Borcha.

"Assemble the sergeants, and the rest of the Companions in the Hall we must plan for war" Movan said. "Servants see these riders are fed and their horses taken care of before they leave."

Movan ran across the courtyard, and into the wooden castle, he dressed in his bed chamber, then found a map of the world in the chart room then he went to the hall and rolled out the map on the table, then he took his seat at the head and waited for the others to enter.

The Sergeant, and Movan's companions came in and took their seats around the table, when they were all seated Movan Cleared his throat.

"One of the castles that is close to the border with the Sarranids has gone silent no messages has come in weeks the King wants us to investigate and determine what has happened. The castle in question is Rindi Castle, we will ride along the base of the mountains until we come to the ent then ride to Rindi. I will take one hundred men just in case there is any trouble with whoever took the castle. We will secure it and wait for further orders. We will take enough supplies for a siege if need be and send word if we need assistance." Movan said as he pointed to areas of the map.

"Maras will be relatively defenseless if the Rhodoks decide to cause trouble for us." Said one of the sergeants.

"Yes but I will leave enough men and supplies so that Maras can hold until we come back." Movan said reassuringly. "We march immediately how soon can we be ready?"

"We can be ready by dusk, then be there by noon tomorrow if we do not stop." The other sergeant said.

"Excellent dismissed I must ready myself council adjourned." Movan said as he stood up.

Movans companions, and sergeants stood and left the hall to bark out orders to the men. Movan went to the wooden practice dummy that had his armor on it and he put his armor on and open faced helmet ,gauntlets ,and leg armor he slid his sword into his belt as he fastened it to his waist. When he emerged from the Keep his men were assembled, mounted or ready to march the baggage train was packed and ready. A servant held Movans White Courier Horse's reins and handed them to him as he approached and mounted.

Movan spurred his horse as the gates opened the rest of the party followed swiftly behind. The Banner holders carried their banners high as they marched. The Sun and made the mountains above them look orange and red and the trees look red. They marched through the night and by the time the afternoon sun was beating down on them they came into view of Rindi Castle what awaited them was almost as Movan had predicted they would see as they looked down from the ridge that led into the valley in the distance Movan could make out the ruins of one of the surrounding villages, below the Castle was in ruins and a banner Movan had never seen flew over its walls.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Treason**

Movan waited on the ridge for a week looking down at the Castle of Rindi on the seventh day the King's army came and made camp to assist.

"Movan I see you waited for us very good we will attack on the Dawn." King Harlaus said as he looked over the castle and its round keep that also functioned as a defense tower.

"Yes my king I thought it best to wait for the rest of the armies to be here." Movan said. "The ladder is already built we just need to put it to purpose."

"Yes at dawn we will attack, Count Clais sends his regards he is busy with other pressing matters." King Harlaus said as they walked toward the camp.

"He will be missed it's going to be quite the battle." Movan said smiling.

Movan and the king's Army made their camp and went to bed getting what rest they could before the dawn. The Next morning the army was assembling loading quivers with bolts and sharpening their blades as the sun came up the great ladder was being marched down the hill toward the castle. As they got closer they could see two banners one a red and yellow banner with a Lion and the other The Yellow and Black Bear Banner of Count Clais.

"Halt." King Harlaus shouted when he saw the banner. "Movan a banner of envoy if you will please."

Movan motioned to Borcha who handed the banner to Movan then he and King Harlaus walked to the walls of the castle.

"What trickery is this you Vaegir swine." King Harlaus shouted at the assembled Vaegirs.

"My lord look at them look at their armor, it is all Swadian made." Movan said pointing with his free hand.

"I assure you it is no trick My King." Said a voice as Count Clais stepped forward.

"Clais what is the meaning of this?" King Harlaus shouted.

"The meaning is I am tired of licking your boots Harlaus I renounce you as King and Swear my fealty to the one who is winning this war we fight King Yaroglek deserves my loyalty more than you do." Count Clais said looking down at them.

"Clais when this is done I will have you executed for treason." Harlaus shouted shaking his fist.

"You will regret this Clais we were all brothers in arms now we are no longer brothers." Movan yelled drawing his sword and pointing it at Clais. "I renounce you as my brother you glory grabbing Bastard you are nothing but an old man trying to relive past glories."

"Ah Movan still licking the kings boot that will be where you will remain at Harlaus boot and arse join me My new King rewards greater than King Harlaus."

"That may be but I swore an oath to him as you did before me and I intend to see it through to the end." Movan yelled.

"Swadia is weak Movan don't you see that it has become weak from a constant state of war and internal corruption can't you see that Movan."

Movan sighed before he spoke. "Yes, but I strive to make Lands I am given a better way less corrupt."

"Then let us be done here and go about our bloody business." King Harlaus yelled up.

"Agreed." Clais yelled.

King Harlaus and Movan walked away back to their lines shocked by what had transpired.

"Traitorous bastard I will have his head on a pike." King Harlaus said as they reached their lines.

"Yes I will have words with him before you do we did fight together on many occasions." Movan said.

"Very well Movan you have your words then I will behead him." King Harlaus said. "SOUND THE TRUMPET LET US BRING THESE TRAITORS DOWN!"

"DOWN WITH THE TRAITORS!" Shouted the men around the king.

"FOR THE KINGDOM OF SWADIA!" Yelled Movan drawing his greatsword.

"FORWARD!" King Harlaus said drawing his sword and arching it toward Rindi Castle.

The Siege of Rindi had begun .


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: I will Be King**

The Army of the King charged forward as they approached Count Clais crossbowmen opened fire down onto their former countrymen. Crossbow bolts rained down from the walls as they carried the ladder forward they raised their shields some men fell as the crossbow bolts slammed into their bodies some fell from the ladder Movan and his companions were the first on the ladder as it was dropped into place. Movan swung wide and began to clear a path for the rest of the men to come into. The wall was packed so it was hard to swing his heavy greatsword as both enemy and ally alike slammed into each other and struggled to fight. Eventually the King's army began to push their traitor brethren back down the stairs and into the courtyard where more of the Traitors joined the fray. Like the walls however they fell to the Tide of the Loyal and the enemy was pushed into the keep. Movan and his men pressed forward easily pushing aside the door to the keep and cutting down the traitors where they stood, until all were dead or dieing except for Count Clais who stood ready to defend himself as Movan and his men surrounded him Clais dropped his sword and hung his head in shame. Movan's men took Clais by his arms and held him until King Harlaus came.

"Excellent work Movan you have captured the traitor and as such I believe you should have him as your prisoner." King Harlaus said with a smile. "You may do what you like with the traitor execute him sell him or use him as a servant however you see fit."

"I will gift him to you my king after I have a few words with him." Movan said turning his King.

"Of course I will let you say your goodbyes.

Movan nodded to his men as King Harlaus turned and walked grandly away before turning to Clais.

"So Movan Beltasus comes to claim more glories for the pig Harlaus." Clais said spitting on the ground at Movans feet.

"Harlaus has served me well gaining me the fame, men and resources I require for what is to come." Movan said with a smile.

"Oh and what Is to come since I am a dead man anyway." Clais asked curiously.

"I have ambitions to rule and unite the Kingdoms under the Banner of the Red Rose All Bending the Knee to me and me alone." Movan said proudly.

"I see, but no respectable lord in Swadia or any other Kingdom would recognise you as a king you just recently became a Count and you have made several enemies who would not follow you."

"I envision a kingdom where all are treated fairly, and justly, where the Lords Cannot take what they want just because they have a place in the court. a paradise for all.

"Ah that is a lofty goal Movan for one man to do this it would take a lifetime or generations to do to bring the Kingdoms to one banner." Clais said as he sat.

"The Calraidian Empire did it, although they fell when the Kingdoms that exist now said enough is enough. The Kingdoms and I are not so different from each other we all want unity and peace instead of constant war."

"I would enjoy to see that day, but my time is up It has been an Honor Movan Beltasus."

"You shall see it come to pass." Movan said smiling then turned around behind him Borcha stood with his arms crossed. "Borcha Take Escort Clais to Dhirim take the secret doors out then come back.

"Yes Captain." Borcha said as he passed Clais and opened a secret door.

"Thank you Movan but how will you explain this to Harlaus?" Clais asked with a questioning look on his face.

Borcha came up to Movan and punched him knocking him out then Borcha put him gently on the floor and took one of Movans extra swords then led Clais into the secret passage and closed the passage behind him.

When Movan came to he put his hand on his head from the pain.

"Didn't have to hit me so hard Borcha." Movan thought to himself.

"Where is Clais." Asked Harlaus as he entered the Keep.

One of his men wasn't dead he came behind me while I was talking to Clais. Looks like they escaped through one of the passages in the castle they could be out and to Dhirim by now."

"That is troubling but for now we celebrate our victory over the traitors."

"Sound good My King." Movan said as he picked up a jug of wine and two goblets and poured wine into both and handed one to Harlaus.

The two clanked their goblets and drank, That night there was more drinking and a feast in celebration of their victory.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Leaving Service**

As the months went by Movan's fame grew on the battlefield as they fought back the Vaegirs, However with the defection of count Clais and soon several other lords castles fell one by one near the wars ending With Dhirim taken by Clais and the garrison there to strong to overcome after many sieges King Harlaus conceded defeat and made peace with the Vaegirs. However once again the Khanate in the east set their sights on the much weakened Kingdom of Swadia Again Movan was called to fight them, but Movan instead went to Ergellon Castle where King Harlaus made his stronghold after the Nords took Praven. Movan knelt before Harlaus his head bowed low.

"What Is it Movan?" King Harlaus asked as he looked at Movan with a concerned look.

"My King Many Years I have served you, but now my King I must leave your Service and forge my own destiny I ask with a heavy heart to be released from your Service." Movan said with his head still bowed low.

"This is most unusual Movan Beltasus, but you have served me well and we have had many victories because of you and your men it will be sad to see you go, but whatever you do remember my doors are always open and I have room for more good men if you should ever change your mind." King Harlaus said. "I release you from service, However you do Know your lands will be taken Maras, and Praven will be taken from you are you sure I cannot change your mind."

"Yes My King I understand, it has been an honor to serve under you."

"It has been an honor to have you I release you from service Movan Beltasus."

"I thank you My King, I will see you again one day."

"Farewell Movan may the gods guide and protect you."

Movan left the hall, and left the Keep where his men were waiting Borcha and Klethi at the front, and a servant holding Movan's horse.

Movan Mounted his horse took the reins and rode out the gates his head held high when they were out of earshot Borcha cleared his throat.

"So you are no longer a Lord you are once again our captain, where will we go, I hear the Khanate pays well." Borcha said eagerly.

"No we are not going to serve another king we will serve ourselves." Movan said proudly.

"So we're going to turn to banditry?" Jeremius asked with a troubled look.

Movan laughed. "No Jeremius we will forge our own Kingdom." Movan said.

"I see but no one will recognise you to have a right to rule." Jeremius said troubled.

"We will make them recognise my legitimacy in time as we grow stronger." Movan said with a cunning smile on his face.

"Where will we make this kingdom then?" Borcha asked.

"What is left of the Rhodok lands, they have been split and only reside in three castles now since the wars with Swadia and the Sultanate. we will start there with the two castles that are the closest to each other. Then from there we build our forces up and Bide our time then we move to take Jelkala from the Sultanate, this will cause a war with them, but we can take them easily enough, and take what land we can from them in the course of the war that ensues, then The Sultanate will be divided on two fronts fighting the Khanate, and us."

"A very good plan my king." Rolf said as he rode up next to Borcha and Klethi.

"Thank you Baron I am glad you approve since you will be my new magistrate." Movan said.

"Thank you my king." Rolf said with a smile.

"For now call me Captain I'm not a king yet." Movan said as they rode.

The party rode passed Jelkala and through the large pass in the mountains toward the last of the Rhodok Strongholds.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Rise of a Kingdom**

As the Dawn rose Movan's party came into view of Culmarr Castle as they came closer the Rhodoks on the wall raised the alarm and bells started to toll as Mova's party continued march toward the castle. Movan's men made a siege line, built a ladder and, then began to march forward in the early evening. They advanced quickly raising the ladder quickly and charging up it as fast as they could. Taken off guard the Rhodok Guards had little time to respond as Movan's men climbed over the walls and assaulted the castle. Within an hour Culmarr fell to them they took many prisoners and locked them in the prison. That evening Movan helped his wife Lady Bernatys who he had married months ago, and showed her the new court he presided over. Rolf was smiling ear to ear as he looked through the castle. At where he would be magistrate when Mova was gone to war. That night there was a feast and they celebrated their victory.

"So what shall we call our Kingdom?" Borcha asked drunkenly

Movan stood up and wobbled from his inebriation from the wine, and ale he had drunk through the night.

"We will call our Kingdom the Kingdom of the Rose in honor of our banner that we have flown throughout our many years." Movan said raising his goblet.

The men in the hall cheered and raised their goblets and drank deeply.

"Good night my husband." Lady Bernatys said kissing her husband's cheek.

"I'll be up in a moment." Movan said kissing his wife's lips.

Lady Bernatys exited the hall, that night Movan and Bernatys made love when he came up from the feast, when they were done Movan fell asleep his arms around his wife.

The next morning Movan woke up with a splitting headache from all the alcohol that was consumed the previous night. Movan rose out of bed quietly so that his wife wouldn't wake from her slumber. Movan got dressed in his armor, then went down the stairs to the hall, he opened the door. Inside his men still slept the ones that were waking up they stood up slowly.

Movan took an empty flagon and hit it on the table several times.

the sleeping men jolted away and stood up some hitting their head on the table or bench they fell asleep under out of the corner Borcha and Klethi stood up quickly Klethi holding Borcha's cloths over herself Borcha standing clearly naked the long table hiding his penis and everything else below the belt line.

"Borcha, Klethi get some cloths on the rest of you clean this mess and get the hall spic and span then begin the day's training i want those new recruits ready for war!" Movan ordered sternly.

"Yes my King!" Shouted Borcha taking his pants from Klethi and putting the mon before standing on the table. "Alright you lot you heard the King lets get this place clean then it's to training."

Movan walked to the head of the table grabbed some uneaten bread and ate it as he went to the chart room, that had several maps on shelves and a table with several chairs around it.

He looked at the labels at the top of the shelves until he found a map of Etrosq Castle the next nearest castle next to Culmarr one of two remaining Rhodok Castles the next being in the middle of where the Sultanate had advanced over the course of the war with the Rhodoks.

"My King you have a visitor." Said Borcha entering the room this time fully clothed.

"Who is It?" Movan asked curiously.

"Count Mirchaud sire says he wishes to speak with you at your earliest convenience."

"Thank you Borcha I will see him immediately in the hall."

"Yes Sire." Borcha nodding before turning and leaving the room.

"And Borcha don't call me sire I have no right to rule yet." Movan said.

"Yes Captain." Borch said before being on his way.

Movan put up the chart of the castle and headed into the hall. The hall was once again clean and empty with the sound of Training in the background. Near the door Count Mirchaud stood wearing his blue tunic over chainmail with his White unicorn crest on it. Movan crossed the room and extended his hand Count Mirchaud took Movans forearm and griped it Movan did the same.

"It is good to see you Mirchaud what brings you here?" Movan asked eagerly.

"I was following you my friend after you left two days ago I asked Harlaus where you had gone he said you rode in the direction of Jelkala I left his service and took my men and came looking for you after Reaching Jelkala the bartender said you headed west toward Culmarr so I came to Culmarr and saw your banner and came inside." Mirchaud said with a smile. "As you well know Harlaus does not reward me for my loyalty favoring his closest lords who are his friends that and my sister convinced me to seek you out before you left.

"So you have come to join me?" Movan asked.

"If you will have me I will serve you loyally to my last breath."

"Then I shall have you, come let us drink to celebrate." Movan said eagerly. "At the moment I only have Culmarr but within the week I move on Etrosq and secure a strong foothold."

"Already putting me to task My King I will assist you in taking this castle."

"Good man now let us celebrate." Movan said pouring wine into two goblets handing one to Mirchaud.

A week later the banner of the Red Rose and the Banner of the White unicorn left Culmarr Castle with a sizeable garrison and marched south on Etrosq by midnight they were battering the walls of Etrosq and asailing them. By dawn the castle fell to the invaders Movan awarded the castle to Mirchaud before leaving back for Culmarr. Now they had their foot hold and now the rise of the the Kingdom of Roses had begun a new Era and a new Reign has started.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Expand**

In the month that came Movan and his Kingdom had expanded to Veluca and two other castles in the surrounding area until they had carved out sizeable kingdom. As word spread of this new Rogue Kingdom so did its fame and soon more lords joined them. Regas of the Vaegirs, and Count Devilan from Swadia joined. This expansion was not without its consequences as the Sultanate lands that were lost to Movan and his army caused open warfare between them. However The Sultanate was used to fighting in the desert and not the highlands, and forests and fell time after time.

Movan and his men marched South from their Victory at Almerra Castle their destination Jamiche Castle to secure the border for the third time throughout the long war that night in the camp there were no fires as they camped in the forest three miles in from the Jamiche Castle. At dawn they would march again, then siege the castle for the final time.

When the dawn came they were greeted by a party of Vaegirs, Movans Men looked uneasily at them each one of Movans men had their hands on the hilt of their swords. Movan came forward and so did a rider from the Vaegir army.

"Can I help you?" Movan asked as he stared at the Vaegirs uneasy. "Also what are you doing this far south?"

A man with a short beard and brown hair rode forward on his tunic he had as series of red lines in an odd shape the man smiled at Movan widely.

"I am Boyar Druli an I have heard of your Valor on the Battlefield and have come to join you as one of your vassals. My scouts report that you would be outnumbered if you were to assale that Castle so I thought it best to come now and assist in your victory" Said Druli.

"I see well in that case I welcome you and your men." Movan said.

"Where is Regas?" Asked Druli looking at Movan's vassals

"He had other business to attend to so we are a lord short." Movan said.

"Very well we will follow your lead My King.

Movan went back to his tent and finished putting his armor on then he mounted and led his men to the clearing the heavy siege ladder in tow. Before they reached the clearing the mounted men dismounted and left their horses with the servants. Movan Drew his blade and waved his men forward.

As they marched forward the horners blew their horns loudly to let the enemy they were coming. on the walls the garrison of the castle was comprised mainly of archers, behind them Movan could see men with shields and heavy armor. The archers raised their bows and fired when Movans army came into range.

"Ranged Detachments break off and open fire!" Movan Shouted.

"Archers break off!" Echoed the order.

The Bowmen and Crossbows ran up ahead and fired as they cleared the first ranks of Movans line. As they reloaded Movans men came forward as a rain of arrows and javelins rained down on top of them. They raised their shields some raised them to late and were riddled with arrows and fell to the ground never to move again. Some were only slightly injured, those that were broke off the arrow that was in them and continued to advance. The Heavy Sultanate troops moved forward as the heavy siege ladder was dropped into place and formed a double ranked shield wall.

Movan let the others go first up the wall before he advanced arrows still rained down from the towers as the front lines engaged each slung his shield onto his back and drew his massive Great Sword as he entered the fray the heavy armored Sultanate men held, but were pulling back as more of Movans and the his other Vassals men came over and onto the wall. Movan and his companions cut their way through the enemy like butter until they reached the Keep. While the others dealt with what was outside Movan and his companions entered the keep cutting through the guards to the captain who was sitting in the corner cowering Borcha and Klethi held their swords to the Captains throughout while the other cleared out what was left in the keep. Movan and Jeremius went to the roof and cut down the enemy banner and Raised their own Kingdoms banner. Upon seeing this the Sultanate soldiers quickly surrendered, or routed out of the open castle gate the castle was theirs.

Four days later a treaty arrived from the Sultan sueing for peace stating that there had been enough bloodshed. Movan signed his name next to the Sultans and the war came to a close for the moment anyway. Movan had a sizeable Kingdom that stretched from

Culmarr Castle to Almerra Castle, and Jamiche Castle all lands between there belonged to the Kingdom of the Rose. And now Movan rebuilt, and began preparations for his next conquest though he probably wouldn't have to wait long since many Kingdoms didn't accept his right to rule. For now all there was to do was wait and regain his armies strength.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: An Heir**

Three long and peaceful years passed in the Kingdom of the Roses Movan oversaw the reconstruction of that which had been destroyed during the war with the Sultanate, and he regathered his strength his armies trained daily and the Mountain Bandit Tribes kept Movan and his men battle ready and hardened. Though they tried many times Movan and Bernatys did not have a son or a daughter. The doctors who were brought in from far and wide across the six kingdoms all came to the conclusion that Bernatys was infertile and could not bear any children and no Heirs could be produced as was expected of a royal family. Borcha, and Klethi now had a small brood of children five in total all with the fire of their mother and the strength of their father.

Movan and Borcha, Klethi, and Borcha and Klethi's oldest son Borak rode through the streets of Valuca the people that walked the streets cleared the way for them to ride.

"What will you do Movan since your wife cannot produce an heir everything we have worked for will crumble into a civil war if you were to die." Borcha said concerned for his long time friend.

"The queen and I have thought about that, we have considered that and have decided to find one of my bastard sons to rule in the event of my passing." Movan said as they rode.

"Ah well that will be difficult to track them down if there are any indeed alive, Many would be in Swadia and who's to say they would come with you?" Borcha asked.

"Or we adopt one from the orphanage." Movan said with a smile an infan… Movan trailed off as he heard a scuffle in an alley.

Movan stopped his horse and dismounted. Borcha, Klethi, and Borak dismounted as well to follow their king.

"We'll show you to steal bread from our master boy." Said a much larger boy.

The one they were attacking was a small boy who was holding a round loaf of bread. The boy punched the one who had spoken in his manhood, the older boy crumpled over.

"Knock out his teeth!" the older boy yelled holding his manhood.

One of the other two boys raised his fist Movan rushed over and grabbed the boy's fist.

"That is quite enough boys." Movan scolded.

"Stay out of this this little pipsqueak stole bread from our master." Said the boy who Movan had ahold of.

"That's the King you idiot." Said the boy who was punched in his manhood.

The other two quickly let go and fell to one knee.

"Movan Beltasus?" Said the boy holding the bread.

"Kneel you insolent fool that's the king." Said the boy Movan still had ahold of.

"It's quite alright your wrist must be hurting should I release you?" Movan asked the boy he was holding as he let go. "You boy with the bread who are you?"

"I am Marius Geral I remember you from the tournament at Praven." said Marius smiling.

"You gave me a practice sword three years ago at a tournament Praven." Marius said drawing a wooden sword from his belt and handed it to Movan.

Movan inspected the blade and smiled. "Do you have any parents boy?" Movan asked.

"I never knew my parents, they both died when I was five and I have been alone ever since and I made my way here hoping to one day be in your service ." Marius said sadly.

"Do you practice with this?" Movan asked.

"Yes every day." Marius said with a smile. "Hand me the bread."

Marius quickly obeyed, and Movan looked it over "This is moldy you three wanted to beat Marius here for stealing moldy bread." Movan said disappointedly before throwing the bread at the three who attacked Marius.

"Come join me Marius tonight you dine with the King." Movan said extending his gloved hand to Marius who was standing stunned.

"I am undeserving of such myking." Marius said backing against the wall.

"Would you prefer I leave you to these wolves?" Movan asked.

Marius stepped forward and took Movan's hand. Movan lifted the very thing Marius up and carried him to his horse and sat the boy in the front of his saddle the three who had attacked Marius looked surprised as Movan did this. Borcha shrugged and chuckled as he went back to his horse and mounted. Movan mounted behind Marius and turned his horse toward the Castle. As night fell Movan,Bernatys, Borcha and the other companions sat at the King's table in the hall of the castle. Each of them staring at Marius as he ate plate after plate of food.

"Husband who is this boy?" Bernatys asked as she watched Marius Eat.

"If he so wishes he shall be my heir when I die." Movan said with a smile as he took a bite of elk leg.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Ambitions**

Lady Bernatys looked at Movan and Marius with eyes like fiery daggers as she put down her fork and wiped her mouth with a cloth.

"This uneducated, filthy Street Urchin be your heir, ." Bernatys said scornfully.

"Your disapproval is noted do you have a better suggestion?" Movan asked returning the fiery daggered look to Bernatys.

"My brother Mirchaud would make a more suitable heir." Bernatys suggested. "He has served you for these past three years loyalty through war and peace."

"You should stop being your brothers puppet my Wife he should be content at where he is, he has been properly rewarded for his service and he serves as Marshal of my armies." Movan said as he drank some of his wine.

"Is this how you treat your loyal vassals husband?" Bernatys said raising her voice.

"My vassals should not move passed a station which they have not earned, I may have married you to solidify a union with him, but this does not mean he is entitled to be my heir your brother is a good soldier and capable commander that is why he is marshal. That does not make him a good king." Movan said glaring at his wife intently.

"Like you?" Bernatys said rising from her chair. "You were a Vassal not so long ago husband and you rose above your station."

"I had the resources, and men to do it and struck where weakness was present." Movan said proudly.

"I can see your resolve is strong I will allow you to adopt this boy, but you are to see his education I will have little to do in raising him." Bernatys said harshly.

"That is fine by me." Movan said as he sat down. "In one week we will have the naming ceremony I do hope you will attend."

"I will do what is required of me." Bernatys said as she stood up and walks from the hall Movan's companions all look at movan in shock.

"That could have gone better sire." Klethis said as she carved a small piece of wood with one of her throwing knives.

"Yes it could have, what do you think Marius will you be my heir?" Movan asked looking at Marius quickly.

"Of course my king I would be honored." Marius said.

"Lad you don't have to call me your king you can address me as father." Movan said with a smile.

"Yes father." Marius said.

"How old are you Marius?" Movan asked

"I am fourteen father." Marius responded.

"You are the age of a squire, however you are to remain here and study, Borcha, Klethi I would like your son and my soon to be son to learn and squire together if that is alright." Movan said turning his head to Borcha and Klethi."

"Yes our boy learns from tutors we hired from all the gold we've earned under you my King they come from all across the kingdoms." Borcha said proudly looking at Borak.

"Do you have any objections about them both Squireing under Firentis?" Movan asked

"No that will be good for them Firentis is a capable warrior." Klethis said nodding.

"I will train them to the best of my ability My King." Firentis said rising.

"With that out of the way Let us retire Marius one of the servants will show you to one of the extra rooms." Movan said rising and motioning to one of the servants.

"Goodnight my king." Borcha and the other Companions said as Movan, Marius, and the Servant leave the hall.

Movan and Marius walked up the stairs quietly as they could.

"Father does your wife like me?" Marius asked with a concerned look on his face.

"She will warm up to you Marius, you should have seen her before we were married, whoo I once fought one of her suitors while I was partially recovering from battlefield injuries I fought the bugger and shooed him away, injured myself more and she wouldn't speak to me for weeks." Movan said with a laugh.

"Where did the injuries come from?" Marius asked.

"I fell off the top of a siege ladder during a siege when I served Harlaus broke several bones." Movan said. "We won the battle, but I don't remember it since I fell at the beginning. Well this is where we part for the night good night my son. Movan patted Marius on the head."

"Goodnight father." Marius said with a smile as the servant opened the door.

Movan climbed the stairs to his and Bernatys bedchamber, he opened the door Inside the room was still lit with candles and Bernatys sat in a chair in front of her mirror. Bernatys glared at Movan as she watched through the mirror.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider husband?" Bernatys asked as she turned around.

"Yes I am certain my wife I will not reconsider." Movan said confidently.

"I wish you would have consulted me, before you made that street urchin your heir." Bernatys said sternly.

"You said we could adopt so I'm adopting." Movan said as he went to the bed and layed down.

"You are impossible to reason with." Bernatys said as she came to the bed and layed next to Movan.

 **. . . . . .**

"I know present to you Prince Marius Beltasus of the Kingdom of the Rose." Said the priest in the chapel inside of the Castle in Veluca.

The entire room erupted into applause and cheering as The newly crowned prince, Movan, and Bernatys walked through the crowd of Lords who had come to see their New prince. At the front was Lord Clais who had recently joined Movan's kingdom as a vassal.

"Congratulations my King." Clais said as they passed by.

"It is good to see you again old friend." Movan said briefly touching Clais's shoulder as he passed.

As they passed the crowd began to follow the three down to the hall where a large celebration feast awaited them. The feast continued from the afternoon into the early evening when their happy occasion was interrupted by a man who could barely stand as he entered. The man ran to the King's table and fell to his hands and knees the man had several cuts, and bruises his tunic was torn but Movan could barely make out the White Unicorn of his Brother in law Lord Mirchaud sigil.

"Fetch this man some wine." Movan said standing from his seat and walked to the man's side.

"My king we were attacked on the road at first we thought them bandits, then we saw the banners." The man said weakly.

"Who's Banners?" Movan asked urgently.

"I know not, but they were dressed in clothing and armor that looked to be from the eastern desert." Said the man weakly before falling limp on the floor.

Movan turned and slammed his fist on the table, before turning to the room sitting by Lord Clais, Lord Mirchaud sat stunned by what had just transpired.

"What is it My king?" Asked Lord Mirchaud. "I can see that is one of my men what has happened to him?"

"Mirchaud marshal the troops we march east the Sultanate has crossed our borders and have begun an invasion of our lands we must push them back." Movan said as he turned to his wife and Adopted son.

"Father are you going to war?" Marius asked.

"Yes my son, Bernatys take care of the boy while I am away." Movan said looking pleadingly to his wife.

"Yes my husband." Bernatys said as she stood. "Come Marius."

"I will see you soon Marius I will bring you a Sultanate Sword when I return." Movan said as he watched Bernatys, and Marius leave the room.

The other lords began to exit the hall and return to their castles to ready their men for war. Mirchaud walked up to Movan.

"Mirchaud I will ride out and keep them busy you are to march the army east I will keep them busy" Movan said.

"Yes my king." Mirchaud said as he turned and began to leave the hall.

Movan climbed the stairs to his study where he kept his armor in a wardrobe, and he slowly put it on and as the night became midnight he and his men marched out and marched east toward the Land of the Sun.

 **. . . . . .**

Bernatys watched from the window in the bed chamber as the torches streamed out of the gates of Veluca as the army marched out their banners flying high and proud barely visible. in the torch light. A Knock came at the Bedchamber door.

"Enter." Bernatys said turning from the window.

The bed chamber door opened and Lord Mirchaud entered followed by another man.

"I have made the proper arrangements with this man to do as we planed." Michaud said after he shut the door of the bedchamber after he entered.

"When the boy is dead, you planted the evidence to make it look like the order was given by my husband's friend Harlaus paid for Lord Regas to hire the assassin and kill the prince." Bernatys said with a wicked smile. "Then you will be made heir of the realm then we move to assassinate my husband and you will be king."

"As we planed my sister." Lord Mirchaud said smiling. "Assassin you are to strike in two weeks while our prince is out riding not a day before are we clear."

"Perfectly my lord." Said the assassin.

"I must now marshal our forces until next we meet dear sister." Said Mirchaud before leaving the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Politics**

Marius, and Borak rode together along the road outside of Veluca into the forest to hunt Deer and Rabbit.

"Look there Marius." Borak said pointing to a proud Stag standing in a small clearing. "This one is yours I'll go to the south and search for more game."

Marius nodded and watched as Borak rode away. Marius dismounted and crouched down readying his bow his hand on an arrow from his quiver. Off to the side Marius heard a loud snap, the stag stopped grazing and looked around then turned tail and ran into the forest.

"Well well what do we have here?" Said a voice to Marius's right. "A lost little lord."

"Who are you?" Marius asked turning to the man.

The man wore a green tunic and a hood with a mask over his face.

"Lordly types shouldn't be in the forest alone never know what could happen you could disappear and no one would know you were out here or where you were." The man said as he drew a dagger from its sheath.

"Just get on with it." Said another man wearing identical clothing to the first.

Marius drew his hunting knife. "Do you know who I am?" Marius asked as he backed up.

Marius's horse gave a loud neighing sound before being cut short as a third man appeared and slit the horse's throat.

"Oh we know we just don't care." Said the third man flipping his dagger in one hand and catching the handle as it spun in the air.

Marius continued to back up until his back was against a tree,The three moved in a semicircle around Marius each one with their daggers ready for the killing blow. Then two arrows slammed into two of the men's heads. The third turned to face the new assailant. This time Marius stabbed the man between the ribs the man turned and tried to stab into Marius, but was stopped as an arrow hit the man in the throat. Marius kicked the man away as the man fell clutching the side of his neck and fell still.

Marius looked to where the arrows had come from sitting on his horse breathing hard Borak sat on his horse.

"Good thing I was close bye otherwise you would be dead now." Borak Said as he put his bow on his back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Borak thank you." Marius said smiling at his friend. "When father returns he will see you rewarded."

"Once he hears of this he will ride here immediately to find who did this." Borack said chuckling.

"We should get the guard to examine the body's." Marius said as he looked at the three dead men on the ground.

"You ride back to the Castle my prince I will stay here and look for more of these assassins." Borak said as he dismounted.

"Are you sure Borak You could be outnumbered if there are more." Marius said with concern.

"Don't worry Marius I can handle my self." Borak said with a confidant smile.

"Very well." Marius finally said.

Marius embraced his friend and mounted Boraks horse the horse shifted unsteadily as Marius sat atop of it.

"Don't worry Shira." Borak said patting his horse's neck. "Take the prince to the castle."

The horse snorted then calmed down. Marius turned the horse and rode away toward Veluca.

What seemed like an eternity passed before Marius came back with several guards and Firentis and Borak's horse following closely behind Marius. Marius led them to where Borak waited leaning against a tree the three men now had flies buzzing around them and the men began to smell in the hot sun.

"Search the dead." Marius commanded as they came into the clearing.

Borak's horse sped head to Borak and nuzzled him. Borak petted his horse's muzzle and whispered softly to the horse.

Three of the guards dismounted and began to search the dead.

"I found something my lord." Said one of the guards holding up a blood stained paper.

"Bring it here." Firentis commanded.

The guard quickly obeyed and handed the paper to Firentis who unfolded and read it then folded it again furiously.

"What is it?" Marius asked curiously.

"Read my prince." Firentis said handing the paper to Marius.

The paper read.

 _By order of King Harlaus I command you Lord Regas to hire assassins to kill the newly crowned prince Marius Beltasus_

Sincerely King Harlaus of the Kingdom of Swadia

"Why would King Harlaus want me dead?" Marius asked curiously.

"You are the heir to a kingdom that is not recognized as an official kingdom since your father forged it by his own rite, but there is something amiss Harlaus and your father are on good terms why would he choose to have you assassinated." Firentis said almost to himself. " Regas was once a vassal of the Vaegirs then Swadia, and now Our kingdom. Come my Prince we must ride for Veluca and send word to your father immediately."

"What about the dead?" Marius asked.

"Oh yes, guard burry the swine with unmarked graves." Firentis said harshly.

Borak mounted his horse and followed Marius and Firentis as they rode out of the clearing, and toward Veluca. When they reached the Castle Firentis dismounted and stormed into the castle's messenger post. Marius went into the keep and into the hall, and to his bedroom. A servant came in and ran a bath for him. That evening at dinner Bernatys kept staring at Marius as they ate their meal, the castle put on high alert since the attempt on Marius life earlier that day.

"I heard some men tried to have you killed must have been terrifying." Bernatys said as she ate.

"Yes, but fortunately Borak was there to save my life." Marius said with a grim smile.

"A prince should learn to fight and not rely on others to help them." Bernatys said pridefully.

"What about father he has all his companions who have from what I've heard have saved his life more than once." Marius pointed out.

"Your father might be a King now, but he was once a Hired Blade like many in this land." Bernatys said. "Then Harlaus made him a Lord and even then not all in Swadia accepted him as they do not now."

"Yes I suppose. Firentis and I read the note that the guard found on the assassins that It was Lord Regas, who was ordered by King Harlaus why would King Harlaus want me dead?" Marius asked looking at Bernatys.

"Politics, you are the heir of one of Harlaus's rivals he wants to undermine this Kingdom so he can march his armies in with little to no resistance and no heir to the kingdom." Bernatys said. "But you needn't worry you have me, your Father and the guards and none of us will let any harm come to you."

Marius smiled, when he was finished with his meal he stood and kissed Bernatys on the cheek. Bernatys smiled.

"Goodnight love." Bernatys said.

"Goodnight mother." Marius said before leaving the hall.

Bernatys sighted. "Brother what have I drug us into." Bernatys said to herself quietly so she wouldn't be overheard. "To have a harmless child murdered so that my brother can be king."

Bernatys rose from her chair and walked to the bedchamber and pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and ink and wrote letter to Mirchaud to be sent in the morning she then rolled it up onto a scroll roll and sealed it with red wax and used her ring which had a rose on it to seal it. The she blew out the candles and went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Old Friends**

 **Movan War Camp outside Jamiche**

"The scouts report that a party of Hired Swords are fighting the the Sultanate's Vanguard and he has brought an army of nearly one thousand men behind the hired blades. We should pull back into the Castle and wait them out." Said Lord Clais loudly.

"Who's Banner?" Movan asked sitting up in his chair with interest.

"The banner was black and had a white Deer Skull." Clais said annoyed

"Verseri the band of the Deer Skulls." Movan said grimly.

"Damn you mean the Devil of Halmar?" Jeremius asked looking at his king.

"You know him?" Clais asked curiously .

"Yes he was a servant of my house before my Father, Mother, and I were removed from our home by the old Emperor of Calradia for treason." Movan said rising from his chair. "My how far he's come."

"My king now is not the time we have a battle to win." Mirchaud said sternly.

"I will take the field alone against Verseri." Movan said.

"Against his entire army you are mad my king." Clais said.

"No against him alone at dawn." Movan said. "Send an envoy to him if the envoy returns without his head we will know he intends to fight us army to army. If he returns with his head and a message he accepts my terms, but accept or reject he is mine and mine alone to bring down."

"My King this is madness let one of us be your champion in your stead who is to lead the king should you die?" Mirchaud asked.

"My son Marius." Movan said before leaving the war tent.

As Movan walked through the camp toward his tent memories came flooding back of the days of Movan's childhood. Memories that had been long forgotten.

"This will be hard he was my friend in those days I haven't seen him since those days." Movan said to himself as he entered his tent. "But I must keep in mind he has changed since then I must duel him without prejudice."

As dawn arose the Envoy came back in one piece and delivered the a scroll that said "Challenge accepted."

Movan dressed in his armor riding in front of his army on the opposite side the Vanguard of the Sultanate. Movan spurred his horse forward from the opposite side of the field another figure rode forward toward Movan. Both of them rode slowly toward one another as they came closer Movan could see the man better in the rising sun. The man wore battered plate armor without a helmet his hair was long to his shoulders and black. On his face he had a trimmed beard and his skin was tanned from the sun. The man's horse was dark brown with a black mane and tail.

Both men stopped their horses inches from each other both looked at one another for a moment both not able to speak for a moment.

"When they said I was marching my men against the Kingdom of Roses I thought they meant some pompous lord claiming to be a King. But now I see the banner of a dead house long forgotten by time." Verseri said nodding toward Movans army.

"Not so forgotten or dead old friend." Movan said with a smirk.

"Ha Ha it is good to see you old friend, but now lets to the business at hand." Verseri said putting his hand on a sword hilt.

"You're making a mistake Verseri, many have tried to bring me down many have failed." Movan said putting his hand on his sword hilt. "We could avoid all this."

Verseri leaned forward in his saddle. "Do you have a better offer?" Verseri asked intrigued.

"Yes fight from me and I will pay you double what they are paying you, and I will make you a lord." Movan said.

"Triple and throw in the lordship." Verseri said quickly.

"Done. Now I have further proposition." Movan said .

"I'm listening." Verseri said interested.

"I want you to ride your band into the forest wait for the Sultanate army to pass then when my army engages slam into them from the side." Movan said quickly.

"I'll see what I can do."

And with that Movan and Verseri parted ways and rode to their sides of the battlefield.

"You didn't kill him." Clais said as Movan approached the lords.

"We have only moments, Verseri is going to flank them." Movan said quickly.

"How did you convince him of that?" Mirchaud asked curiously.

"I promised I would pay him triple what they are paying and a lordship." Movan said with a smile.

"I see." Mirchaud said grimly.

From Across the field they heard the sound of drums, and desert horns as the Sultanate main army began to march into view and toward them.

"Sound our horns and march the men forward I'm going to come from the right while Verseri flanks left."

"Sound the Horn!" Clais commanded.

Warhorns began to sound and the infantry began to march forward. Movan joined his guard and motioned for them to follow him. The cavalry rode behind the advancing infantry and archers behind the shield wall of the infantry. Movan and his guard rode harder than they had ever ridden. When they slowed they were behind a hill so the Sultanate riders wouldn't see them. Movan waited until he heard the sounds of the two infantry forces clashing to ride forward. As they came to the top of the hill they were right behind the Sultanate archers. they spurred their horses forward and crouched their lances and slammed into the rear of the enemy. from the far left Verseri came from the forest and slammed into the enemy flank the Sultanate caught off guard by their own men turning on them began a full route and ran from the field. The second wave of the Sultanates men unsettled by their comrades retreat also began to retreat with their comrades as Movans army advanced and cut down men they caught up to.

After the remaining Sultanate soldiers retreated Movan went back to the Camp and settled down for the night. While he ate his evening meal a messenger came into Movan's tent.

"Yes what is it?" Movan asked annoyed by the interruption.

"I come bearing a message from Veluca sire." The Messenger said.

"Let's see it." Movan said still annoyed.

The Messenger quickly handed the scroll to Movan and waited. Movan opened the scroll with his knife and unrolled it and read it quickly then he slammed it down and rose to his feet.

"Messenger bring me two parchments and a quill and ink." Movan said angrily.

The messenger nodded and ran to get them and was back in a few moments.

"Take this down." Movan said quickly. "I King Movan Beltasus King of the Kingdom of Roses summon Lord Regas to be tried in Tribunal of Loyalty.

"The second sire?" Asked the messenger as he finished the first message.

"From King Movan Beltasus of the Kingdom of the Rose to King Harlaus King of Swadia. It disturbs me to have this written, but to make an attempt on my Son and Heir Marius Beltasus life you wish a war with you and so you shall have it."

The messenger wrote the message quickly. "I will send these to Veluca at once and then they will be sent out." The messenger said quickly rolling up the papers on scroll rolls and bowed as he left the tent.

Movan dressed quickly and sent word to his companions and guard to make ready to leave.

"Where do you go my King?" Lord Mirchaud voice said from behind Movan.

"I ride to Veluca there has been an attempt on my Sons life." Movan said saddling his horse.

"An attempt on his life who would do such a thing." Mirchaud said surprised.

"King Harlaus and Lord Regas." Movan said grimly.

"Then allow me to accompany you." Mirchaud said eagerly.

"You are to remain here and keep the Sultanate at bay I will be back when the Tribunal is over." Movan said.

"What will happen to Regas?" Mirchaud asked curiously.

"He will be executed for treason and his head sent to Praven." Movan said angrily as he mounted.

"As you will my King I will remain here until your return." Mirchaud said before walking off.

Movan, his guard, and companions who accompanied him rode away from the camp toward Veluca.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: True Traitor**

A knock came at Bernatys bedchamber.

"Enter." Bernatys said.

The door opened a little and a messenger came in holding a scroll the Messenger quickly handed the scroll to Bernatys and left the room. Bernatys opened the letter with a letter knife and read.

The letter read

 _Dearest Sister_

 _It troubles me that you lose heart, however you are in too deep if your husband were to find out about your involvement it will mean both our heads. The Prince Lives I want you to deal with him yourself._

 _Your Brother: Mirchaud_

Bernatys held the letter into a nearby candle and watched it burn the letter.

"I will not be your pawn to throw away as you please Brother." Bernatys said to herself in the empty bedchamber. "But he is right Movan would have me killed along with my brother if word of our treachery were to get out."

Bernatys went to the window and below in the courtyard she could see two sets of banners one the Gold Lion of Count Regas, the Other Her Husband. she saw Movan sitting tall on his white horse pointing to Regas, before his guards dragged him away toward the prison tower and out of view. Then Movan entered the castle. Bernatys moved away from the window and hurried to Marius's room and knocked on the door.

"Marius your father is back." Bernatys said through the door.

"Father?" Asked Marius from the other side.

Marius hurriedly opened the door and followed Bernatys to the hall. The door opened an Movan and the remainder of his guard and companions entered Movan had an angry look on his face that softened as he came and embraced his wife and then his son.

"Are you alright Marius?" Movan asked as he hugged Marius tightly and didn't let go for a moment.

"Yes father thanks to Borak if he were not there.." Marius said slowly.

Movan rose and embraced both Borcha, and Klethi in his arms.

"Your son has done me a great service I will see him and yourselves rewarded for your service." Movan said as he embraced them both. "Name what you want and it is yours."

Movan released Borcha and Klethi and smiled at them widely.

"The boy deserves the credit Sire it was him that save your son." Borcha said looking at Klethi.

"As you will it he will be rewarded and a feast thrown in his honor." Movan said happily."

Movand turned and went behind his wife and son and began to speak.

"A great wrong has been done to my kin, and we have one of the criminals another is another king." Movan said commandingly. "To get him we will have to go to war. "However I can see when to fight and when to run we cannot go to war with this king instead I will let him respond to a letter of war I sent to shake him up, but he knows I do not want war with him and he will send a letter in response."

"Who is this King who would have children murdered while out on a hunt or in their beds?" Said a familiar voice from behind Movan's guards, and Companions.

The guards cleared the way, as King Harlaus himself walked through them in full armor and tunic.

Movan fell to one knee. "King Harlaus we were not expecting you why did you not send word?" Movan asked.

"I feared if I had you would have barred the gates your letter was most troubling, rise Movan you're a king now you do not bow to other Kings except for if you are surrendering" King Harlaus said.

"You are King Harlaus?" Marius asked stepping forward.

"Yes and you must be Marius." King Harlaus said smiling.

"You tried to have me killed as you can see I am very much alive." Marius said without fear in his voice.

"Now what would make you think a thing like that?" King Harlaus asked troubled.

"Firentis found a letter on my would be assassins that came from you to Lord Regas to hire assassins to have me assassinated." Marius. said.

"Well little prince I hope to get to the bottom of this as much as you." King Harlaus turning to Movan. "But I certainly did not order Regas to leave my service, just to strike at you my old friend. Both our kingdoms have had Peace for nearly four years now and I wish to see it remain so that is why I am here Movan."

"I thank you King Harlaus, we will wait four days and try Lord Regas." Movan said quietly.

Four days passed quickly and rumors of victory from the war front came that Mirchaud had taken the Sultanate's capital Shariz and Caraf Castle with little effort and Clais took Unuzdaq Castle which had been taken from the Khanate by the Sultanate two years ago. And word was circulating that Sultan Hakim was sending an envoy to beg peace as the Khanate was marching toward them. A message from Lord Mirchaud came to postpone the trial until the other lords could attend with the war now over. A week passed and Mirchaud and the other lords came for the trial. The hall prepared, and the tables were moved against the walls all except for the king's table which sat on a raised platform on one side facing the door seven sat. Movan sat in the center to his right King Harlaus, Lord Clais, and Lord Mirchaud on the end. to Movans left. Borcha, Firentis, and Jeremius. From the Table to the hall door Rhodok Sergeants with their large board shields with the emblem of the red rose on their shield stood spears in hand. The door to the hall opened and two guards escorted Lord Regas into the hall Regas's chains scraped against the stone when they were before Movan Regas looked up at his king.

"My king I have done nothing to deserve…." Began Regas before movan put up his hand to silence him.

"Movan picked up a paper and began to read. "Lord Regas you stand here accused of treason for making an attempt on Prince Marius Beltasus, you have been called here before this tribunal to peald for your life." Movan said before hitting a mallet on the table. "Let us begin. Lord Regas you have served the Kingdom of Roses for two years now and you have served faithfully, however you have not taken to the field of war when called upon by myself and our Marshal Lord Mirchaud and state that you have personal business." Mummers came from the table and around the room Movan continued. "Is this true?"

"Yes my king, but I have guarded my castle from many an attack and held the lands you gave me, although I do not see what this has to do with the attempt on your Sons life." Regas said calmly as he could.

"Yes and we thank you for that, however that shall not save you, Firentis found a letter on the would be assassins addressed to you from King Harlaus to hire assassins to murder my son." Movan said with conviction.

"May I see this letter?" Regas requested. "And Show it to King Harlaus."

"I can see no harm in that My king." Lord Clais said confidently.

"Neither can I Movan I see no reason why he shouldn't" King Harlaus said agreeing with Lord Clais.

"Very well." Movan said motioning to one of the servants who was holding a piece of paper the servant handed the paper to Movan who then handed it to King Harlaus.

King Harlaus read the paper and mumbled to himself as he read then he handed the paper to Movan.

"I do not remember having this written." Harlaus said as he handed the paper back to Movan.

"Guard show this to Regas." Movan said motioning for one of the sergeants to take the paper.

One of the Guards closest to the table grabbed the paper and walked it over to Regas and held it so Regas could read it.

Regas looked at the paper briefly then to the tribunal sternly. "I did not receive such a letter from King Harlaus in fact I have received no letters from Harlaus, or anyone from Swadia." Regas said with a straight face.

"Might I suggest we take a break to review what has been said." Mirchaud said leaning forward.

"Yes a respite would be nice." Movan said leaning back in his chair. "This tribunal is adjourned until later this afternoon."

The tribunal rose, the guards took Regas back to the prison tower and the tribunal left the hall.

"Husband If I could have a word in the study, Bernatys said as she walked down the stairs. past them.

"Yes I'll be there in a few moments." Movan said as he ascended the stairs.

Later a few minutes before the tribunal was to reassemble Movan was walking through the halls toward the study when he began to hear voices in the hall one belonged to his wife the other her brother Mirchaud who was speaking harshly to Bernatys. Movan halted and listened carefully but could only get bits and pieces of the conversation.

"This was your plan brother." Bernatys said harshly.

"And you will follow it to the letter do I make myself clear I want you to take this and kill the boy." Mirchaud said in a harsh whisper.

Movan smiled to himself and backed down the hall and fetched four of the guards from the hall and marched them to where Mirchaud and Bernatys were still arguing this time loud enough so they couldn't hear the clank of armor as the guards and Movan walked. around the corner.

"You will do as I say woman you will murder the boy then your husband." Mirchaud commanded as he rose his hand and prepared to strike Bernatys.

"I do not recommend doing that, she might be treasonous, but she is still my queen." Movan said loudly as his guards formed a shield wall with their board shields and advanced toward the two.

"My King this is not what it looks like… I was just." Mirchaud began.

"Save it for the tribunal you traitorous bastard." Movan said commandingly. "Guards arrest that man at once and my queen but be gentle with her."

Mirchaud drew his sword and grabbed Bernatys and held the sword to her throat.

"Keep back I will kill her." Mirchaud said as he backed up with Bernatys in tow.

The guards immediately stopped and looked to their king. From behind Mirchaud hands grabbed Mirchaud and took his arms away from Bernatys the rest of the guards came and took Mirchaud and Bernatys and escorted them through the castle and into the Hall where the tribunal was waiting. When the Guards and Movan came in the Tribunal stood.

"Lord Regas I find you innocent, however these two we found plotting openly wanting my Sons head and perhaps mine." Movan said as he entered the room.

"My Ki….." Mirchaud began before Movan gave him a look that could kill a man.

"You do not speak Mirchaud you traitorous bastard." Movan said harshly.

"These guards and myself heard these two plotting, I King Movan of the Kingdom of Roses hereby pardon Lord Regas and in his place shall stand Mirchaud and my Queen." Movan said calmly as he could manage. "Guard release Regas. Regas you shall take Mirchaud's place on the tribunal."

"Yes my King Regas said bowing as his chains were released and Mirchaud and Bernatys were chained to the floor together one arm and one leg in each foot and hand shackle.

Movan remained standing as the tribunal took their seats.

"Movan I do believe that we have irrefutable evidence to send these two to the executioner's block." Harlaus said glaring at Mirchaud. "I however will say I do not enjoy being framed for something I did not do."

"Yes I believe you are right Harlaus, however it will be Mirchaud who will go to the executioner's block. Queen Bernatys I shall show mercy since she acted as her brothers puppet she will be allowed to remain here or leave whichever she choose." Movan said.

"As you will it old friend." Harlaus said nodding approvingly.

"By order of the King Of the Kingdom of Roses Lord Mirchaud you are hereby sentenced to death by order of King Movan Beltasus of the Kingdom of Roses." Movan said as he glared at Mirchaud as he spoke.

"Thank you my King." Bernatys said sighing with relief. "You are very kind I promise you I will serve loyally at your side as your queen never again will I betray you."

"Noted." Movan said. "Now I declare this tribunal to be over and Mirchaud is to be executed immediately."

The guards unchained Bernatys and fully chained Mirchaud and escorted him away.

"Will you be attending the execution my king?" Asked one of the guards as they filed out of the hall to the executioner's block.

"No I do not attend traitors executions." Movan said coldly. "Traitors do not deserve the presence of their king."

"Yes my king." Said the guard before following the other guards.

Bernatys ran up and grabs Movan's arm to stop him.

Movan stops in his tracks and turns to his traitor wife.

"Movan I was going to tell you before that Mirchaud and I were the ones who.." Bernatys trailed off and broke into tears. "But he.."

"I know my wife it will take time but I will forgive you fully." Movan said embracing his wife briefly. "You had a change of heart that is why you refused your brother he shouldn't have put that on you."

"You are a good man husband thank you for setting me free of that monster." Bernatys said tearfully. "I will try to make you proud my husband."

"I already am you stood your ground against your brother I'm just glad that you are safe and he did not hurt you." Movan said reassuringly as he comforted his wife.

Movan released his wife and they went their separate ways for the rest of the day and spoke little to each other at the feast that was held in Borak's honor that evening.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:Push Back**

Peace reigned for two more months after the execution of Mirchaud, more lords came to join the kingdom there were more lords than there were castles to put them in. In this time relations between Marius and Bernatys worsened then grew better as Marius finally forgave Bernatys for her hand in her brother's assassination attempt on his life. Reports of border incidents between Swadia and Movan's Kingdom became more frequent until two years passed and Marius was sixteen and old enough to join in campaigns. The reason for the border disputes was because of the war in which Movan was helping Swadia to end with the Nords of the North lands. Movan and his armies under the Marshaling of Clais took the City of Dhirim and cut the Kingdom of Swadia in two. Surveyors on both sides disputed the new border as several Swadian castles cut of Dhirim from the rest of the Kingdom of the Rose. Eventually war was declared by the New King of Swadia the Claimant who had overthrown King Harlaus the previous year it was rumored that the new ruler was a queen named Isolla of Suno. Movan eagerly jumped at the chance to fight against the new Swadia that had murdered his long time friend however before they could march the whole of Swadia was at the gates of Veluca, Movan and his men defended, but in the end Veluca fell to Swadia and they were forced to retreat to Jelkala which they had secured from the New Swadia at the start of the war. Now Movan and his Lords stand on the opposite end of a battlefield facing the army of two thousand Swadians against their thousand eight hundred Rosemen Movan paced his horse in front of his men the banners of his lords and his own flying over their army.

"Many of you come from, or have fought the Swadians, each of you knows no one stands a chance against their heavy horses, but this day they shall be stopped they seek to see our walls come crumbling down and their banner flying over the lands we forged into our own and earned through our own blood and sweat. We have pushed back many invaders in the five years of our kingdoms existence we shall do so again. We hold the hill they hold the forest valley below, let them come to us let their charge be slowed while My son Marius hits them in the rear we are the anvil of my son your prince's charge he his your hammer fall and hit hard and break these bastards backs." Movan yelled commandingly.

Movans men cheered as Movan finished his speech some banged on their board shields with their weapons. Many in Movan's army carried the board shield painted with the red rose of Movan and their various lords crests. Across the field Movan expected that whoever was leading the Swadians was making a similar speech and calling his men cowards and men without honor. Movan waved his sword forward and rode slowly forward down the hill to give the archers a superior view over the forest below.

From below Movan heard the thunder of the horses in the tree line then the swadian horsemen burst through the brush and were slowed by the steepness of the hill. Movan's infantry rushed forward and formed a shield wall several layers thick the sergeants placed their shields out and braced for the attack. from behind the infantry the archers rained down arrows and crossbow bolts into the oncoming horsemen the arrows bouncing off the armor while the bolts hit their mark and penetrated deep into the horses and men's chain and metal armors. as the charge reached the shield line the spearmen began to stab into the horses and their riders. The shield line fell back a little as some men were pushed back, but then pressed forward and pushed the horsemen back.

"Hold the line!" Movan ordered sternly as he watched the battle.

Then there came a warhorn from behind the swadian line and banners flew out of the trees banners of Movan's army Movans infantry pushed the Swadian infantry and cavalry back until they were smashed into by the flanking force as the flanking force slammed into the swadian flank. Several of the horsemen tried to turn but couldn't in the mass of horse and men. Movans horsemen cut deep into the swadian line while the infantry held and pushed the enemy toward the hammer of the calvary. the Swadian line broke and men tried to flee but were cut down or surrendered. the battle was over after four hours as the sun set the remaining forces retreated toward Veluca where Bernatys awaited rescue. Movan and his guard rode down what men they could and captured some and dragged them back to camp. As they came back Marius waited on his horse next to Borak who was dressed in the khanate armor styled after his father Borcha's armor. Marius was dressed in plate armor with the rose crest of Movan etched in it. he also wore an open face helmet which showed his young dirty face with a stubble beard.

"Good job hammer." Movan complimented as he stopped in front of his son and Borak.

"Thank you father you made a pretty good anvil." Marius said with a smile that disappeared into a somber look. "How close are we to mother?"

"We are a three days march if the Swadians do not have anymore roadblocks for us to deal with." Movan said confidently. "So are you growing used to battle my son?"

"Yes father I grow more accustomed to it daily as we march and fight." Marius said with a nod.

"Remember my son even the soldier is a peasant that wants to reach home same as we do when it's over they will return to their villages or city lives until called to war again." Movan said wisely.

"Yes father." Marius said nodding.

"Get some rest we march at dawn." Movan said before turning his horse and riding toward his tent.

"Come on Marius lets find us some victory women." Borak said with a smile.

"You two are not old enough for that yet." Klethis scolded as she was looting a corpse for valuables nearby.

"Oh come on mom." Borak protested.

Movan smiled as he rode away."He is growing up so fast." Movan thought to himself as he rode away listening to the arguement between Borak and his mother about finding a woman for him and Marius to warm their beds that night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Mountain Clans**

 **Movan's scouting party two miles from Veluca**

Movan and his guard rode alongside the road in the thick forest and highlands that made up the landscape of the Kingdom of Roses. Movan motioned for his men to halt as he listened he heard a low rumbling sound that was growing louder as it came closer. Movan taped his horse's side lightly with his spurs and they began to ride forward. Then one of Movan's men grunted in pain and fell from his horse a crossbow bolt was lodged into the man's back more crossbow bolts came and more of Movans guards fell Movan and what was left of his twenty guards dismounted. The guards made a tight circle around their King and locked their shields together and had their spears at the ready. Over one of the hill several horsemen and crossbow men came over and surrounded the six guards and Movan.

"Surrender and you will not be harmed." Said one of the Riders riding forward.

"You've already harmed us mate." Movan said from the center of his men.

"Who are you?" Asked the rider.

"I am Movan Beltasus King of the Kingdom of Roses." Movan said proudly. "And who might you be?"

"I am Birk Colquhoun of Chief of the Colquhoun Mountain Clan." The rider said. "And you are under Movan Beltasus."

"Your weapons are steel Swadian made your horses are Swadian not mountain bread stedes I'd wager you were hired by Swadia to raid the villages." Movan said as he looked at their weapons.

"Aye they promised to leave us be if we helped them in their war, they paid us well to." Birk said with pride.

"That is admirable I have a more than a few Clansmen in my army they are the best fighters I have best Crossbow men I've seen." Movan said cautiously.

"Aye ever since the fall of the Rhodoks we have been sending men to the new Rulers of the Mountains we will be free to rule ourselves once more."

Movan laughed and motioned for his men to clear the way. "Yes free from one conqueror and conquered by another I fought for the Swadians as a Hired Blade once long ago during the wars with the Rhodoks the Swadians look down on the Hill Clans see them as primitive and stupid." Movan said with a sneer on his face. "You want to know what I think of you?"

"Would I be able to stop you?" Birk asked with a bored look.

"I think you are a wise people you know the hills better than any in all the Kingdoms combined you and your kin have been raiding Caravans and patrols for years and now you what settle down and fight for those who would see you imprisoned It was not just I who took your lands the Swadians have taken your lands as well. divided your clans and burned your homes. When I came to power I did not burn villages I took the castles and cities the swadians burned your lands and now you fight for them?"

Many of the Clansmen grumbled and nodded in agreement as Movan spoke Birk looked around at his men.

"And What makes you any better?" Birk asked looking Movan in the Eye.

"I have treated you fair, and how do the Swadians treat you?" Movan asked looking at Birk.

"They overtax us and our villages these past few months they have been taking a share out of our crops and imprisoning those that oppose their unfair taxes or can't pay their taxes." said one of Birks men.

"How would you all like to be rid of the Swadians?" Movan asked looking at all the men around him.

"AYE" Said almost all of Birk's men.

"I can help you all of you accomplish this If you help me take back Veluca I in turn will make things better for the Mountain Clans, but first we must have a victory." Movan said.

"Ah to hell with it we're with you Movan Beltasus king of the Hills." Birk said after a long pause. "One condition I have change the name of your kingdom so that people stop attacking thinking we are a weak Kingdom because of our Kingdoms name."

"Fair enough we'll talk about it later after we take back Veluca." Movan said with a smile.

"Alright you bastards let's get back to the village,Bren go to the other Clans and tell them to I'm calling a meeting of the Clans." Birk ordered. "As for you and your men mount up we have far to ride." Birk pointed to Movan and his remaining guards.

Birk and his men escorted Movan and his guard to the village of Fedner south of Veluca and there they waited for the other Clan leaders to arrive. Movan sent one of his guard to inform the rest of the Army of the situation and to stay camped near Jelkala to guard from attacks that came from the west. Two days passed and the Clansmen kept them hidden from Swadian patrols that passed through the area. On the evening of the second day the other two Clan leaders came escorted six guards each and all armed to the teeth with knives daggers, axes and swords. Birk brought Movan into the meeting hall the Clans men around Movan erupted in protest at seeing Movan enter the room.

"What's this all about Birk?" Asked a tall muscular man with red hair and a short red beard. "And why is he here?"

"You all Know Movan Beltasus King of the Kingdom of the Roses." Birk said glaring at the other three men. Movan the red headed one is Shamus Gerboldt leader of the Gerboldt Clan of Emer Village. Then there is Mira she leads the MacDougall Clan of Chaeza Village, and lastly we have Miraud of the Bernis Clan of Sarimish village.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Mira said looking at Movan a little impressed.

"Birk what is this about?" Asked Shamus again.

"Settle down Shamus I'm getting to that." Birk said exasperatedly. "Now Movan here has a proposition that is the reason I summoned all of you hear Movan if you would explain why they are here."

"I want you to help take back Veluca." Movan began but was cut off by laughter from the other three.

"And why would we do that the Swadians have paid us more than enough they over tax us, but it's well worth the price for freedom." Shamus said proudly.

"How much freedom?" Movan asked curiously.

"The Swadians have promised to let us rule ourselves and they would leave us alone long as we pay them tribute." Shamus said. "In exchange for tribute they let us keep our land and rule freely.

"And should you grow tired of paying tribute to those greedy bastards your lands will be burned and your Clans forced into slavery while the Swadians take all your freedoms." Movan pointed out. "I came here offering something better, I will let you live freely, not only that I will not raise your taxes, I also will allow you to hold councils like these which I will attend so I can be informed. In matters of war I will consult the clans we will make a document that makes it so that the Nobles do not have ultimate power to tax how they wish or do as they please. I will sign it as a show of goodwill toward the clans, I want us to coexist side by side peacefully together we are strong divided we will crumble. I will also add would the Swadians allow you to meet like this in the old tradition?"

"No this meeting is secret and the Swadians would not approve of us meeting like this as we are used to, they only allow travel within their borders several families have been divided as a result from the wars I have not seen my son in almost a year." Mira said sadly. "He left for one of the villages around Yalen to visit a friend since the Swadians I finally saw him when Veluca was taken by Swadia i hadn't seen him in nearly five years.

"You see even then the Swadians show you injustice as citizens of our kingdom travel would be unrestricted you could cross borders freely and trade freely as you willed hunt freely keep a majority of your crops when harvest came." Movan said.

"He makes a point it has been a year since the Swadians took over and we nearly starved when winter came because they took over half of our crops." Miraud said nodding. "Perhaps we should join this one Shamus."

"Perhaps you're right this one sounds like a man of his word and speaks plainly and not in riddled words." Shamus said with a smile. "Of course how do we take back his Castle?"

"I have thought of that." Movan said with a cunning smile.

"We're listening." Birk said looking at the other Clan leaders.

"Far as the Swadians know you are loyal to them I want you to take myself and a few men to Veluca bring us in as prisoners, then when we are in the hall cut us loose and we will force a surrender." Movan said. "How many men do you have?"

"In all we are two hundred strong how many will you commit to the battle?" Mira asked curiously.

"I will bring fifty men, the garrison in veluca will number at least one hundred most of them will probably be ill trained with a few veterans for sergeants to command them." Movan said.

"We are worth ten of them we will cleave through them like a knife through butter." Shamus said proudly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Unexpected Death**

Two days passed and the fifty men Movna had promised to commit to the battle ahead then Movan and his men were tied together with ropes their Clansmen allies brought each one of Movan's and his men's swords on the sides so that Movan's men would be able to grab them when the time came. Marius, Borak, and Borcha accompanied Movan along with several of movans guards they were all tied together and marched to Veluca. After two days they reached the open south gate of Veluca. They were stopped and waited for what seemed like an eternity for a group of swadian footman to come and see what the Clansmen had brought.

"What is this?" asked the Sergeant as he and his footmen approached.

"We have Captured the King of the Kingdom of the Roses and several of his guards." Shamus said proudly.

"I see, well then come with us the Count will want to see you immediately." Said the sergeant in surprise before turning to his men. "Alright we'll escort them to Count Delinard at the keep lets not keep the Count waiting."

"Are you sure this will work?" Whispered Marius from behind Movan.

"Well it's too late to turn back now so it will have to." Movan whispered back.

Movan and his men and Birk's Clansmen were escorted through the streets several of the citizens of the city stopped and kneeled as Movan passed.

"So Delinard is in charge of this garrison great another chance to knock him on his arse." Movan though as they walked through the streets.

As they approached the Keep the gates opened and let the group through. they crossed the courtyard and entered the Castle and entered the hall. As they entered the room seemed to stop and stare as Movan and his men came escorted by the Clansmen. from behind Shamus high up on the Balcony that overlooked the hall Movan caught a glimpse of his wife. Movan smiled and nodded. All over the hall the two headed Eagle of Count Delinard hung.

The front of the hall where the King's table once stood a single throne like chair sat and Delinard sat in that chair intrigued by the scene in front of him.

"The Mighty Movan Beltasus brought to his knees and captured by the the Mountain Clans my how the times have changed come to surrender?" Delinard said snobbishly

"Delinard still arrogant as the day I knocked you on your arse in the tournament at Suno." Movan said. "How little you have changed."

"At least I did not Abandon my king." Delinard said pridefully.

"Don't you mean queen." Movan said sarcastically. "I will still knock you on your arse by the way."

"How do you propose doing that?" Delinard said with a laugh. "From where I sit you are bound by ropes and a prisoner."

A few of the Clansmen left the room while the others stayed.

"Oh I'm working on it." Movan said smiling widely.

"Come now my lords surely there is no reason to fight." Said Bernatys as she entered the room.

"Ah your queen has been a gracious host to me and my men of late since we took your capital." Delinard said.

"Movan it is good to see you my husband." Bernatys said smiling at Movan tenderly.

"And you as well my queen." Movan said winking at his wife as he smiled at the sight of her.

"Well enough discussion lets on to the execution." Delinard said.

"The clans men formed a shield wall between Movan, Marius Borak and Borcha, and his guards and armed them. and cleared cleared away as Movan and his men burst through unbound and into the guards. the Clansmen drew their weapons and began to attack alongside Movan. Sheamus pulled a mighty warhammer from his back and began to smash his way through the guards.

In the confusion Delinard drew his sword and and grabbed Bernatys.

"Stop this now Movan or I kill your queen." Delinard said as he held his sword to Bernatys throat.

Movan and Marius turned to Delinard. the rest of the Guards halted and the Clansmen stopped all Eyes turned to Movan.

"Let me leave with my life and I will not harm her." Delinard said walking forward holding Bernatys tightly in his swordless arm. Movan stepped aside as did the Clansmen and his guards. Delinard and his men filed out Delinard waited until he was to the door then let Bernatys loose.

"One last parting gift Delinard said before stabbing his sword through Bernatys throat and withdrew it quickly.

Bernatys fell to her knees clutching her throat as it bled out. blood ran from between her fingers and onto her blue dress. Movan ran over to his wife and held her in his arms. Marius gave chase with Borak in tow and Shamus after Delinard who mounted one of the Clansmen's horses and was riding away from the scene. Movan wept as he held his dying queen in his arms. the Clansmen all stood back.

Bernatys tried to speak but couldn't from the bleeding. instead she could only mouth the words her last words being I love you and then her body slumped never to move again. Movan held his now dead wife and stood with her corpse in his arms. The Clan leaders except for Sheamus stood in shock by what had just transpired.

Movan looked up to the heavens and gave an enraged and anguished yell to the sky. Marius and all who had given chase entered the hall as Movan roared to the sky. When he was done Movan fell to his knees sobbing with his head against Bernaty's body.

"Delinard escaped father." Marius said grimly and sadly as he walked up.

"I swear by the gods I will have my vengeance." Movan said loudly. "I will bring the man who did this to justice , I will burn his lands to the ground for what he has done."

"That won't bring her back my King violence will only beget more violence." Borcha said.

"He has to pay." Movan said grimly.

"And he will, but in the meantime you have a kingdom to run you can't go running off on some personal vendetta without dragging the rest of us down with you." Borcha said touching Movans shoulder. "What about your dream Movan to make the world a better place, having your own kingdom and not having to answer to anyone else."

"Borcha I wanted to share it with her." Movan said sadly standing up. "What would you do if someone murdered Klethi or your son?"

"I would probably do the same thing you are planning on doing, but as your advisor and I advise you sleep on it, and we will plan how to deal with this in the morning." Borcha responded.

"I cannot rest not with her gone." Movan said looking at Bernatys body. "Clan leaders we will talk in the morning about what to do next agreed?"

The clan leaders nodded and watched as Movan carefully carried Bernatys body away


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Black Powder**

Movan sat in the hall at the table with his Lords and the Mountain Clans leaders to negotiate the creation of a new form of governing the Kingdom of the Roses.

"All we want is what was agreed to." Birk said confidently. "Nothing more."

"And what is that?" Clais asked curiously.

Movan hit his hand on the table for silence. "What we agreed to is a council that has governing power instead of one man." Movan said lifting his head revealing dark bags under his eyes. "Also to change the name of the kingdom."

"Yes we want to rule the Kingdom ourselves where everyone gets a say, no more Kings deciding our fate." Sheamus said slamming his fist on the table.

"But the king still makes decisions and we vote on whether or not to do them." Mira added chipley.

"That is not how a Kingdom is run." Clais said raising his voice. "A kingdom follows a King who makes all the decisions it is our jobs to follow his commands."

"Aye and the people are the ones who bear the brunt of those decisions when the King's lords come for our young men to fight in a war that may or may not have a good reason to be fighting it." Birk said glaring hard ad Clais. "And the King or his Lords can't just cut down trees to build a castle without the council's permission or tax us as much as that lord wants."

"I have to agree with them on that Clais." Said Regas nodding in agreement to what Birk had said.

"This will set a specific tax rate for everyone so that there is fairity in the taxation of the people, taxes will also be changed depending on peace and war time." Mira said.

"I still do not see how this benefits the Kingdom." Clais said exasperated.

"The meetings will be held every month and all of the Clan leaders, the King, and all his lords get a say in what we vote on for that everyone gets an equal vote ." Sheamus said sternly

"Very well, but we will need a Council hall built." Clais said rolling his eyes. "But the first thing we will have to vote on is the Kingdom name here and now I vote for the Kingdom to remain it's current name."

"I vote we rename this Kingdom the Highland Kingdom." Birk said raising his hand in favor of his vote.

"Alright all those in favor of Kingdom of the Roses." Clais said raising his hand.

None of the other Lords raised their hands ,and Clais put his hand down and waited.

"All those in favor of the Highland Kingdom." Birks said raising his hand.

Almost everyone at the table raised their hand.

Movan sighed and hit a book on the table. "The vote passes the Kingdom of the Roses will now be the Highland Kingdoms, now if there is no more business I must get some rest." Movan said sleepily. "Pass the word throughout the Kingdom of the Change of our my sigil will remain the Red Rose and Grow the Rose Shatter the Rock will remain our motto."

"That we can all agree on." Birk said with a smile get some rest.

Marius watched concerned as Movan left the room when the council left Marius went to go find Borak who was probably waiting in the stables for him to hunt in the forest. Marius walked quickly and overheard the new Council arguing over where to put the council hall, and who would be financing its construction.

Marius entered the courtyard and entered the stables there Borak was sharpening his hunting knife bored from waiting.

"Took you long enough Marius." Borak said as Marius approached, "The horses are ready."

"Then let's get going." Marius said eagerly.

Marius mounted his horse Borak sheathed his hunting knife and mounted and together they rode out the south gate and into the forest. This time both of them had swords within easy reach attached to their saddles orders from Movan after the Assassination attempt. They rode quietly both of them not saying a word each one listening for any sound of an animal they dismounted and sat under a tree and ate dried meat they had brought with them. Then they heard a scream from somewhere in the forest. The hair on both of their necks stood on end as another scream echoed in the forest.

Marius ran to his horse and mounted and rode into the forest following the scream.

"Marius wait for me!" Shouted Borak as he scrambled to get to his horse.

Marius sped on toward the scream, as Marius rode he heard the shout of several men.

"Come on hold her down so I can.." The man was cut short then the man's voice began cursing. "Oh now you're going to get it wench."

Marius and his black hunting horse burst through the brush Marius's sword drawn Marius's horse bucked and threw Marius before it ran away into the forest. Marius stood using his sword as a prop to help him to his feet. In front of him Marius saw a woman in tattered clothes with the top of her dress torn off exposing strange leather cloths. the woman had long flowing black hair her body was slenderer than any woman Marius had ever seen . Her assailants stood shocked by Marius's arrival. In total there were six each one with a dumbfounded look on their face.

"Get him I'll deal with the girl." Said the man who had been shouting before.

The other five looked at their leader then charged Marius knives, and clubs in hand. Marius moved into the fighting stance he was taught by Firentis. The five men charged at once raising their weapons over their heads, with Marius's free hand he held his sword and blocked the first man then kicked the second away he let his sword slide down and cut into the first attacker as he came down the man grunted in pain and fell to the ground. The second and third came in at the same time Marius blocked both of them and slid backward as they pressed harder. Marius let his sword slip and cut his blade across their arms. the fourth and fifth dropped their weapons and ran into the forest while the first second and third were on the ground holding their wounds. Their leader grabbed the woman and held his knife to her throat. The woman came down with her head and bit the man's hand then knocked the knife away and headbutted the man and kicked him in the groin for good measure as the man held his nose. Marius removed tunic and handed it to the woman who was standing stunned by what had just transpired.

"Thank you." Said the woman as she put it on.

"You are welcome my lady." Marius said. "It is not safe for you to be out alone."

"I was traveling to see my father he lives not to far from here." The woman said.

"Allow us to escort you my lady my friend Borak and I will escort you home." Marius said chivalrously."

"That is very kind of you but there is no need I can handle myself." Said the woman.

"Really?" Marius said looking at the men who had assailed her.

"Very well, but I warn you my father does not like strange men." the woman said with a slight smile.

"Marius are you alright my prince?" Borak said as he came through the brush leading Marius's horse by the Reigns. and behind the horse the two who had tried to escape.

"Yes Borak I am fine." Marius said I see you brought my horse and the two who escaped my wrath.

"You're the Prince?" Asked the woman curtsying.

"No need for that, let's get you home." Marius said eagerly. "Borak toss me my scabbard and guard these men while I escort her home."

Borak nodded, dismounted and threw the scabbard to Marius's sword to Marius.

Marius undid his belt and attached his scabbard, cleaned his sword and sheathed it. Then he extended his hand to the woman.

"Shall we be off." Marius said politely

The woman took Marius's hand and began to walk with him through the forest.

"So is he your lover?" The woman asked.

"No he is an old friend." Marius said with a smile.

"His eyes tell a different story." The woman said.

"Really I hadn't noticed before." Marius said nervously.

"And so do yours young prince." Said the woman with a sly smile.

"Well we uh.. is it really that obvious?" Marius asked curiously after a long awkward pause. " I mean he and I have."

The woman laughed. "You don't have to tell me the details I know how it all works." Said the woman.

"What is your name my lady?" Asked Marius as they ducked under a low hanging branch.

"I'm Pyra." Said Pyra turning her head slightly to Marius.

"You live out here?" Marius asked as he struggled to climb over a fallen tree.

"Yep my father has a workshop out here which also serves as our house." Pyra said happily. We've been all around the world and you wouldn't believe the things I've seen."

"Really, we get trade ships from the other continents that import many things to our continent." Marius said.

"I come from one of the Europan Countries across the Great Sea." Pyra said. "My father's work took us to many places my favorite was the Kingdom of the Britons they knew how to party. Although we had to leave since the Bellum Imperii was encroaching on their land."

"Who?." Marius said with a frown.

"You haven't heard of them?" Pyra asked. "They are an empire that originated in Italia one of the southern countries."

"I see." Marius said "If they ever come here they will have a good fight on their hands." Marius said confidently."

"They wouldn't come this far they are too busy with other nations to worry about this continent." Pyra said with a smile. "There is also a continent of people who can bend the elements my father has done a lot of work for one of the factions."

"Bend?" Marius said confused.

"They use the Elements Fire, Water, Earth, and Air as tools sometimes for fighting." Pyra explained. "I'm confusing you aren't I?"

"A little men using elements to fight instead of steel weapons or bows and arrows." Marius said as they came into a clearing with a large two story house in it.

"Sorry I forget to explain things, then I start to Ramble on." Pyra said with a smile.

"So why are you called Pyra?" Marius asked.

"I was born on the continent with the Benders on it I can't bend any elements neither can my father. It was fitting since I was born In a place called the Fire Nation while my mother and father were working for the firelord there." Pyra said.

"Makes sense fire lord since he rules over a nation of people who wield fire." Marius said. "So this is your house?"

"Yes come with me to the workshop father won't mind." Pyra said taking Marius's hand.

As they came to the front of the large house the front door opened and a chubby man stepped stepped out holding a wood and metal tube with a match he was holding to a string that lit.

"Hold it right there sir." Said the man aiming the wood and metal device at Marius. "This will rip right through your chain mail."

Marius put his hand on his sword hilt.

"Father put that down he saved me from bandits who tried to have their way with me." Pyra said stepping in front of Marius. "Plus he's the Prince of this land."

"I thank you for saving my daughter, please come in." Said the chubby man as he put out the string on the device and lowered it.

Marius looked at Pyra who nodded and led him into the house. The Chubby man looked at Marius suspiciously as Marius entered his home.

Pyra went upstairs and left her father, and Marius alone. The man put the device against the wall and went over to a work table. the room had several drawings of strange machines that Marius had never seen before.

"Sir if I may ask what is that device you were aiming at me?" Marius asked turning from a design for a winged machine.

"I call it the Arquebus." Said the man without turning around I use a black powder substance that sparks when ignited with fire, inside the tube there is a projectile that launches out and into the target, although it's not very accurate. But when it hits armor it goes right through."

"That's amazing." Marius said astounded.

"Yes it's my latest creation it is very hard to make since I don't have the resources needed to produce many of them." the man said.

"You two getting along?" Asked Pyra as she entered the workshop.

when Pyra came down she was wearing pants made out of leather and a long coat which was also leather.

"Yes Pyra, I was just telling him about my Arquebus." The man said turning to Pyra.

"You should show it to my father the king he would probably like to see such a device." Marius said. "I really should be going Borak is waiting."

"Tell the king I will come in a week." Said the man turning to Marius.

"Tell your lover I said hello." Said Pyra nodding to Marius.

Marius turned and walked out of the quickly from the strange house and the strange people inside. He walked back to where Borcha was waiting for him with the horses they both mounted and rode back to Veluca Marius telling Borak all he had seen in the strange house. At the evening meal that evening he told Movan about what the chubby man had said. Movan seemed interested and that night as Marius slept his dreams were filled with the things he had seen in that strange house."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:Vengence**

The next morning in the Courtyard of the Castle in Veluca Borak, and Marius stood in the middle of several of the recruits back to back practice greatswords in their hands. on a platform Firentis stood and observed holding one of his hands up to signal to begin. Firentis let his arm fall and the recruits charged with their practice swords and shield and staves. Borak blocked one after the other and sent them into some of the other recruits who were charging on Marius's side. Marius dug his blade into the ground and used it as a prop to kick away one of the recruits then pulled it out and brought it down onto another recruits head.

"So the Girl you rescued single handedly yesterday she was nice." Borak said as he pushed a recruit to the ground.

"Pyra mate, her name is Pyra." Marius said between gritted teeth as he struggled to keep a large muscular recruit at bay.

"Oh on first name basis are we?" Borak said with a laugh. "Did Pyra uh let you sheath your short sword yet?" Borak smiled widely.

"No, she's not like that." Marius said as he advanced from Borak.

"Does she have a short Sword?" Borak Joked as he punched a recruit in the nose.

The tall muscular recruit disarmed Marius, Marius rolled to the left and picked up one of the fallen short swords.

"No at least I don't think so." Marius said stopping for a short breath before continuing to fight."

"Focus Marius!." Shouted Firentis as the muscular one swung down toward Mariu's head.

Marius barely had time to block the attack before the man's malet came down. Marius deflected the blow and used the pommel of the practice sword to hit the man in his manhood. The man hunched over and fell to the ground. The recruits that still stood continued their attack on Marius. Marius stood up straight and hit each man in the side of the neck and one by one the men fell. When all the Recruits were down gasping for breath Borak and Marius bended over to catch their breath sweat dripping profusely from their bare torsos, and head. they looked at eachother and smiled and laughed. Firentis came down from the platform, and nodded his approval.

"Stand up recruits!" Firentis ordered.

The recruits that could helped their comrades to their feet and supported them as they stood at attention battered and bruised by Borak and Marius who fell in with the others.

"If those two were both Swadian footman, or a Sultanate Veteran you would all be dead right now I am here to train you all to defend yourself against such opponents and fight as part of a unit to move as one, however training can only do so much against actual battle experience in times of peace like we are in now We train daily so that we do not remain strangers to our weapons. your weapons are extensions of yourself use them as that." Firentis lectured as he paced in front of them all.

"Yes sir!." Shouted the recruits, Marius and Borak together as one.

"Now go get cleaned up dismissed." Firentis said commandingly.

The recruits, Marius, and Borak all went into the barracks and grabbed their washcloths then walked through the town into the public baths where they striped and washed off.

"So what is Pyra like?" Borak asked as he scrubbed Marius's back.

"She has been to some of the other continents across the Great sea as I said including Europa, and one on the far side of the world where they use elements as weapons.

"If they ever come here we'll show them the strength of our steel." Said one of the recruits jokingly.

"Aye." Said the rest of the bath house.

"If such people exist." Borak said skeptically.

"We'll have to get you to par first Shiral before we let you onto a battlefield." Marius said with a laugh.

"What Are you talking about I almost had you with my mallet." Said Shiral with a big grin on his bearded face.

"Aye that you did, you would have gotten me if I hadn't hit your manhood." Marius pointed under the water.

"Yeah but don't worry captain with you leading us we can't lose." Said Shiral.

Bells began to toll the men in the bathhouse froze then they sprang to action and got dressed.

"Alright men get dressed and fall in behind me we'll get to the castle and armor up." Marius said commandingly rising from the warm bath.

Marius and Borak got dressed quickly and led the rest of their men out and double timed it to the keep. as the sun set Movan emerged from the keep fully dressed. Marius's regiment ran to the barracks and readied themselves then rushed out and marched to the parade grounds in the city. Movan appeared just as the sun disappeared from the sky and the torches were being lit.

"Men I have just received word from the Swadians that Lord Delinard and his men have deserted the Kingdom of Swadia and are heading toward the Border of the Sultanate, and is heading for our border, we will fast march and intercept him and bring him to justice." Movan said to the gathered men. "We haven't time to lose let's get going." Movan walked down from the platform and mounted his horse and joined his personal guard and began to ride toward the city gate.

"You heard our King lets get moving." Marius ordered as he mounted his horse and led his recruits out with the rest of the army.

They marched all through the night and came to the river that came between Sultanate territory, and Highland Kingdom territory. They stood blocking the bridge shoulder to shoulder in the mist in the distance the thundering of hooves could be heard coming toward them on the road. Movan rode up to Marius who was squinting into the mist.

"Marius take your men to the forest and join Firentis when He comes you and him will close the net around him." Movan commanded. "And if you get the chance kill that bastard for what he did to your mother."

"Are you commanding me as your king or as my father?" Marius asked looking at Movan sternly.

"Both." Movan replied before riding off to rejoin his men.

Marius sighed and motioned for his men to follow quitely. Marius and his men ran quickly and took position in the forest and waited. They held their position for what seemed like an eternity then voices could be heard talking. One was Delinards voice.

"Come on that feind will be on top of us once he learns We are traversing through his Kingdom." Delinard said arrogantly. "I would rather not cross swords with him at this moment if I can't convince the Queen to go to war with him,then we will have to use the Sultanate to accomplish this goal.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear." Said Movan's voice as he emerged from the mist on foot.

"It seems both devils have appeared Movan Beltasus." Delinard said calmly barely able to hide the fear in his voice.

"Yes you are my devil and I am yours." Movan said smiling slyly.

"You're not still angry about… that nasty business we had In Veluca are you?" Delinard said cautiously.

"You know it's illegal to cross into another kingdom without permission don't you Delinard?" Movan asked already knowing what his response would be. "As for my deceased wife you owe me a dept that can only be finished in blood."

"Yes I am aware of the laws, but If you don't mind I have important business to attend to and I really must be going." Delinard said as he turned his horse around.

"Move up and surround." Marius ordered silently.

Marius and his men rose from their hiding spots and moved forward from the patch of trees they were hidden in their spears extended, on the other side of the road Firentis and his detachment were doing the same from behind Movan the men who were guarding the bridge appeared and they all surrounded Delinard and his few guards.

"If I am to die I would like to know who told you about my crossing." Delinard said.

"Your former Queen as a show of good faith told me of your movement since that day.". "Now this can go two ways either way you will be dead and I will send your head to your Queen to show I have done what I vowed to do, I will spare your guards so they can bear my message, unless you and your guards fight then you will all die." Movan said coldly.

"Very well one last duel before I die, but do me one courtesy and allow me to die with my sword in hand I am a man of honor after all." Delinard said smugly as he dismounted.

"You have no honor Delinard now prepare to meet thy doom by my hand."

"My lord please allow one of us to take your place." Said one of Delinard's guards.

"No need I want one last fight before I die." Delinard said looking back to his guards. "This is goodbye."

"It has been an honor Count Delinard." Said the same guard who had spoken earlier.

"Come Movan Beltasus let us end this game." Said Delinard as he drew his greatsword.

"On that we can agree." Movan said as he drew his greatsword.

The air was still and the mist swirled around the men as they circled each other neither one striking. Moan made the first move thrusting at Delinard's chest Delinard blocked and deflected the blow with ease. Delininard slashed at Movan's feet Movan blocked the blow. The duel carried on and on neither warrior gaining an upper hand on the other. However Delinard was older and less spry as Movan and struggled to keep up with his younger opponent and finally Movan disarmed Delinard and held his sword to his throat. Delinard put his hands up and conceded his defeat then he closed his eyes awaiting his death. "One last Parting gift." Movan said as he thrust his blade into Delinard's throat then pulled it out then swung the blade across Delinard's neck and cleaved off the man's once proud head.

As Marius watched he felt a sense of relief that justice had been done, but also a sense of sorrow at the reason why his adopted mother slain, who had yes with the coercion of her older brother tried to have him killed, but she changed her mind, and loved Marius as her own child. In the time he knew her he had known happiness. He watched as Movan picked up the now dead Delinard's head and handed it to one of the guards, and walked away.

"We march home to Veluca." Movan said as his horse was brought to him and he mounted.


	25. Chapter 25

**Note to the Readers:**

 **Sorry this chapter is late, but I have been taking time off from writing to find a way to respond to a reviewer. Also I thank all my readers for staying with Beltasus Saga and being patient. If you have any sugestions to where the story should go next or Ideas please PM me my mail box is always open.**

 **As for you reviewer who told me to "Clean up this mess of a story."**

" **The Problem is not the problem, the problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand?"**

 _ **Captain Jack Sparrow.**_

 **And with that I bid you Adieu, and a huge thank you to mpowers045 without you this story wouldn't be where it is now.**

'

 **Chapter 25: Feasting and Dancing**

Two weeks passed,and a feast was to be held in celebration of the founding of the Kingdom. All the lord's, Mountain Clan leaders, and all the citizens in Veluca were invited to the feast that would be held at the newly built Council hall.

Movan came into the hall where Marius was eating his morning meal.

"Morning father." Said Marius looking up from his plate of eggs and sausage.

"Marius who was that girl you saved the one who's father had something to show me?" Movan asked as he sat to his own plate of eggs, and mead.

"Pyra." Marius responded.

"Ah yes Pyra, you should ride out with a few of your men since you can't seem to go into the forest without someone trying to kill you and invite them to the feast tonight." Movan said happily jokingly."It would be a good chance for me to see this whatever you called it."

"Arquebus." Marius said.

"Yes the Arquebus I want to see a demonstration of it at the feast." Movan said eagerly

"I'll ride out after breakfast." Marius said happily. "What about Borak he tends to get jealous."

"Well you and him can dance as much as you want at the feast." Movan said with a smile

"I'm actually surprised you embrace that father, in most of the kingdoms it's forbidden for men to be with each other as lovers ." Marius said intrigued.

"My son If we are to be a kingdom different from all the others we must embrace new ideas sure some might not like it but they will have to deal with it in our kingdom." Movan said. "I once had a male lover." Movan smiled.

"You?" Marius asked surprised

"Oh you know him he is one of our lord's, but enough about me you have business to do." Movan said quickly changing the subject

"Right I should get going." Marius said as he stood and walked away.

He gathered several men, and saddled his horse and rode out to the strange house in the forest.

He dismounted and walked to the door. Again the door opened and Pyra's father answered holding his arquebus aimed at Marius's face.

"Goodmorning to you to." Marius said unfazed.

"Oh it's you Prince…." Said Pyras father.

"Marius sir." Marisu said.

"Ah Marius come in come in." Said Pyras father.

"I have to get back, I have come to tell you that you and your daughter are invited to a feast being held, and my father would like you to bring your Arquebus to demonstrate for him during the feast." Marius said.

"I see, we will be there at the king's request yes." Said Pyras father nervously.

Marius picked up on the nervous sound in Pyra's father's voice. "Is something the matter?" Marius asked.

"No my boy it's just we don't get out often anymore." Said Pyra's father.

"I will see you at the feast then." Marius said as he turned and mounted his horse and rode away with his men.

That evening Marius was dressed in a black and red tunic with a belt around his waist he wore a red half cape made from velvet, and dark brown knee high boots. the Mountain Clan leaders wore their clan kilts and nice shirts. Marius the feast was being held in the large courtyard of the council chamber since it was decided that there wouldn't be enough room to fit everyone in. Outside there were tables that lined the main street where many more of the kingdom's people sat and feasted on the finest food. Through the gate of the courtyard Marius caught a glimpse of a woman wearing a long red dress lined with gold. Movan came up to Marius escorting Pyra who wore a red dress that showed her shoulders, and lined with gold. The entire courtyard stared and whispered at the fashion of the dress.

"I'll let you handle things from here Marius." Said Movan with a big grin on his face.

Pyra released Movans arm and locked arms with Marius.

"I will leave you two alone I have business to discuss with her father." Movan said before turning and leaving the two of them alone.

"Well come on are you going to ask me to dance?" Pyra asked.

Marius blinked then bowed and extended one of his hands.

"May I have this dance my lady?"

"Of course." said Pyra smiling and taking Marius's hand.

The two crossed onto the dancing area and began to dance to the music.

"You look lovely tonight." Marius said as they danced.

"I always look this way I just put on a pretty dress." Pyra said acting offended.

"I didn't mean to offend." Marius said quickly.

Pyra turned and laughed. "Relax Marius you are so dense." Pyra said with a smile. "So is your lover jealous?"

"A little." Marius said Looking at Borak who was glaring at Pyra

"This is a fancier party than I'm used to I usually prefer to party with the common people." Pyra said.

"Yes I miss those days." Marius said. "We had little but we made the most of a celebration."

"What do you mean weren't you born into royalty?" Pyra asked with a surprised look.

"No I was an orphan, the King found me and adopted me despite the que…" Marius stopped mid sentence the memory of Bernatys saddening him.

"What is it?" Pyra asked looking at Marius troubled.

Marius stopped dancing and walked away and into the council hall tears beginning to well in his eyes.

Behind him he heard the door open again and footsteps follow him.

"Marius are you alright?" asked Borak from behind Marius.

"He was telling me about how the king adopted him and…" Pyra began but was cut off by Borak.

"You brought that up." Borak said loudly.

"He and I were talking about going and partying with the commoners then he broke down." Pyra said.

Marius continued to walk away from the two of them as they continued to argue. Marius went through a side door and into one of the rooms and sat for a few minutes alone. He heard Borak and Pyra looking for him in different areas of the hall. The door opened and Pyra walked through and shut the door behind her quietly as she could. Pyra sat down next to him and embraced him.

"You don't have to say anything about that if you don't want to, Borak told me the whole thing." Pyra said sympathetically. "My mother died when I was very young."

"So we have both lost people." Marius said raising his head. "Just out of curiosity what happened to her?"

"Remember when I told you about the people who use element of fire?" Pyra asked.

Marius nodded slowly. "Well one night after mother had put me to bed a group of drunk firebenders broke in and began to torch the place with their firebending My shielded me from them and they burned her. After they had left My father came and got me out of the burning house. Later father and I learned that it was the Firelord who ordered the men to do it as punishment for defying him since the firelord wanted a machine built that could destroy an entire city in one blow. My father left with me and left the power hungry firelord and came here." Pyra said.

"My original mother and father died of the plague when I was five and I was alone. Then before a tournament In Praven where I was born a Man stopped and we spared that man was the man I now call father I found my way to Veluca and here I am now." Marius said. "My new mother the Late queen Bernatys doing her brothers will tried to have me assassinated so that her brother could be the next heir. My father forgave her and when we were forced from Veluca by the Swadians she was captured. Then Father hatched a plan to capture back our home and rescue here, but Delinard killed her before he gave up his hold on the kingdom. Until recently Delinard was at large until Father killed him in a duel a few weeks ago, I feel relief that justice was done, but I still mourn for her loss."

"It takes time to recover from something like that, although in a way you never get over losing someone." Pyra said comfortingly.

Marius leaned against Pyra and Pyra embraced him. "Come my prince we mustn't keep your lover waiting poor man will run himself hoarse if he keeps yelling for you," Pyra said helping Marius to his feet.

Marius and Pyra left the room and found Borak in the hallway. From there Borak, and Marius locked arms and danced the night away, Pyra got a few dances in herself. As Borak and Marius danced together many of the guests whispered among each other about the two of them. But they didn't pay any mind to them all that mattered was that they were together.

Later that evening Pyra's father gave a demonstration of his Arquebus to a mesmerised crowd of people. They all watched as Pyras father used a horn to poar black powder into the hollow tube, then taking a small cloth put it over the barrel and then placed a round ball on top of it then from under the tube he pulled out a rod and shoved it down the barrel several times then pulled it out and put it back from where he had pulled it out then he poured more black powder into the side and closed a small lid,then he lit a rope that hung down with only the lit end hanging out over where he poured the other powder. he aimed it at a target that had been set up he waited for a moment.

The tube let out a puff of smoke and bade a loud sound which caused several people to jump in fright. A dull thunk could be heard as the projectile hit the target. Movan rose from his chair and clapped and shook Pyra's father's hand.

"A most Magnificent device, I will speak to you at a later date about building more of them." Movan said grandly.

The rest of the evening was spent with whispers and wonder about the curious weapon, many of the merchants began to talk to Pyra's father about the device. Pyra's father refused to talk to any of them and sweated profusely and nervously as more and more people asked questions. As the party wined down Pyra and her father left the party and Marius, Movan and their guard went back to the keep and retired for the night.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Unexpected Visit**

Four years seemed to pass quickly to Marius, Borak, himself and Pyra became the best of friends. Borak continued to loved Marius as his lover. And Pyra fell in love with one of the young sons of one of the lords of the Highland Kingdom. Peace reigned between most of the kingdoms. Pyra's father was now one of the richest men in the Kingdom due to producing the Arquebus solely for Movan's growing army which now was over three thousand strong, in veluca alone,and more in the strongholds of the Lords of the Kingdom.

Movan's once blond hair was now turning grey in places and Movan grew older, and his health worsened almost daily due to an unknown illness, and the council was busier than ever trying to fill in the gap of their missing king who due to his health couldn't attend the council sessions, which left marius to rule over the kingdom, and attend the council meetings. It saddened Marius to see his father in such a state after accomplishing many things in his life. The doctors gave Movan another year to live, before he succumbed to his sickness.

Marius sat bored as the council argued on whether or not to continue the build up of military forces of the kingdom. Clais was arguing that the build up was beneficial to the kingdom, while the Mountain Clans men were arguing that it was harming the kingdom's coffers and the civilians and that the Kingdom should demilitarise and focus on more civil matters such as building improved roads and bridges.

"Both of you make valid points, Clais strengthening our military might is a priority to maintain defense of our Kingdom which teaters on the brink of being conquered since we are only a small Kingdom and not Large like the other Kingdoms." Marius said wisely. "However In times of peace as the Clansmen have said it is important to maintain the infrastructure of the Kingdom. In times of war we need our roads to get our armies where they need to go quickly and urgently, as well as maintain supply lines for the marching army. I believe to benefit both sides we will stop recruiting for a while we have a force of nearly ten thousand already amassed and on standby, In times of peace we shall use those soldiers to keep the roads kept up and clear, as well as help to build new ones."

"That I can agree to" Lord Regas said nodding. "The roads in the east are terrible and often have fallen trees or rock slides blocking them."

"It would also give us a force that could hold off any invaders if need be until the rest of the army is assembled." Birk said with a smile. " You will make a fine king one day Marius, how is your father?"

"Then begin drafting the plans for this, as for my father he still lies ill in his bed." Marius said as he stood from his chair at the head of the table.

"And with that this meeting is adjourned." Clais said hitting his gavel on the table.

The council began to file out of the room, Marius remained rubbing his eyes as he often did after the meetings.

A man dressed in strange clothing appeared in the doorway, a man who wore Red armor with raised shoulders and a flame emblem in the center of the leather chest armor.

"And who might you be?." Marius asked suspicious .

The man in the red armor walked forward and smiled. "You do not need to know my name all you need to know is my purpose for coming to your primitive continent. Said the man.

"The what is your purpose?" Marius asked annoyed.

"To deliver a message." The man said raising one of his hands.

From the man's hands a small flame formed which grew. Marius's expression turned grim then he glared at the man.

"You are one of those firebenders." Marius said as he looked at the flame. "I would call you a sorcerer if I had not been informed about your abilities."

"So they are here, interesting then would you mind giving them a message?" the man asked. "It will save me the time of having to track them down."

"Let's hear it." Marius sighed. "Seeing as I have little choice at the moment.

Another flame formed in the man's hand then he stepped forward and a fireball came hurling toward Marius. Marius who was caught off guard knew he couldn't dodge in time as the flames smashed the table into splinters and came toward him. Marius shielded himself with his arms as best he could. when the flames hit they lit Marius's arms on fire and the force of the blow knocked Marius back from the chair. Several guards rushed in, but were blown back as the fire bender blew them back, and walked out of the council room. Marius's head hit the back wall, and he fell unconscious but could feel the burning sensation on his arms as he fell to the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: What of Father, Pyra and Borak?**

Marius jolted awake, and was held down by slowly by a slender hand Marius looked around, and instantly recognized the prison tower.

"Rest easy my prince your burns haven't quite healed yet." Said a voice that Marius knew belonged to the head nurse of the castle.

"What happened why am I in the prison tower?" Marius asked as the head nurse assisted him in sitting up.

"You have been unconscious for a week, we would have thought you dead, but you were still breathing." Said the nurse. "Soon after the attack on you ash began to rain from the skies, and we received word of a fleet of strange ships coming toward our coast. Clais and the other lords led an army and were slaughtered like sheep as the ships came ashore and landed men who would summon fire from thin air. That's all we heard, when they arrived here we tried to hold out, but in vain and now here we are. For now the fire summoners have stopped their advance and we are under occupation on the streets from what we could see out the windows they ride huge beasts with three horns and red armor."

"Can you help me stand I wish to look around." Marius asked.

"Of course my prince," Said the nurse.

The nurse helped Marius to his feet as he stood he saw his countrymen battered and bloodied, some had bandages wrapped around them. As Marius was leaning on the nurse and being led through his people man of the people looked up with hope some stood. When Marius was in the middle of them they stood and looked at their prince.

"Have any of you seen my father?" Marius asked.

"No my prince we haven't seen him since the city was taken." Said one of the men.

"What of Borak and Pyra?" Marius asked as he looked around.

"Those two fled the city with those Clansmen cunts in the middle of the battle." another said bitterly.

"So for now we can conclude that we are on our own for now." Marius said grimly.

"Aye that we can for now we can say that." Said another man near the back.

"What are your orders my prince?" Asked Regas as the soldiers cleared the way for him.

"For now we wait and bide our time give time for wounds to heal then we plan and strike." Marius said commandingly. "Grow the Rose Shatter the Rock!"

"GROW THE ROSE SHATTER THE ROCK!" The battle cry echoed through the tower.

"I am at your service my prince." Said Regas as he went down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Thank you Regas." Marius said nodding. "Now please get up you're making a scene."

"My Prince." Said Regas as he stood.

"Now we need to make a plan to get out of here." Marius said. "But these fire summoners, are called firebenders and they are from a continent across the Great Sea. their men of the Fire Nation."

"My prince how do you know so much about these… Firebenders." Regas asked looking at Marius with a troubled look.

"Pyra told me about them when we first met." Mairus said.

"Commander it's good to see you are well ." Shiral said as he came forward with the rest of Marius's men.

"Why aren't you with Borak?" Marius asked frowning at his men.

"His orders, he said to give you a kiss, and to trust him." Shiral said. "Although I won't give you a kiss for him you understand."

""Did he say where he was going?" Marius asked.

"No." Shiral said regretfully.

From below them Marius heard a gruff voice.

"All prisoners file out and fall in ranks of six in the courtyard moveit." Said the voice commandingly.

Several men dressed in red armor with a white mask appeared up the stairs and told them to get moving each one having a flame in their hand.

They all filed out into the bright sun it took Marius some time for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the outside after being in the dark prison tower. Marius looked at the keep and saw several red flags and banners with a black flame outlined in gold. On the balcony marisu could see two sets of crossed chains. infront of the chains someone stood though Marius couldn't see clearly who it was.

When they were all organized the man began to speak.

"My name is General Le Zhao of the Fire Nation you are as of now citizens of the Fire Nation. And as subjects of the Fire Nation it is your duty to obey our laws, or face the consequences." Le Zhao said motioning beside him.

The chains that had been hung began to turn until two men were hoisted up for all to see each had no shirt and each had bruises on their bodies and the chains were around their arms and ankles .

"These two men are known criminals in our land across the sea, the man on the right was once belonged to a family of non bender warriors who defied the Fire Lord time and time again. When the Fire Lord brought down justice he escaped execution and you know him as your king. The man to your left is a known inventor his name is Bo Yan these men hanging here are both traitors to the Fire Nation see that you are not met with the same fate." Le Zhao bellowed with authority. " You are now a colony of the Fire Nation you should be proud to be under our rule the guards will take you to the prison we have built where you live out the remainder of your lives digging in the mines we established in the mountains."

The guards came and chained all of them together and began to march them through the city. The citizens watched as their once protectors were led through the city shamefully. many uttered curses to the Fire Nation soldiers.

As they went through the streets Marius could see the devastation that the fire benders had wrought upon the City entire sections reduced to ash and debris. Many of the people picked up in an effort to clean their once proud city. As they approached the gate a massive banner like the one on the keep hung. on the walls several Fire Nation soldiers were on guard duty.

Outside the gate several more guards were waiting as the prisoners passed they joined up with the others and loaded them onto prisoner carts that had metal bars on them. Each one was pulled by a massive horned lizard with a single rider to direct the beast. Then they headed south Marius slept most of the journey. When he awoke there was a massive walled building built into the side of the mountain. the wall towered over them and behind it lied a big half cylinder building, which marius guessed led into the mines and their sleeping quarters.

The carts went through the gates and into the central yard area. the Soldiers who joined them on the march left and followed their sergeants to the left where the guard barracks was located. the carts were taken inside the tower where they were let out and put into a changing room which had crimson sleeveless shirts, crimson pants, and shoes. then they were lined up against the wall one by one and ordered to wait for the warden to appear.

What seemed like an eternity passed before the Warden appeared and scowled at each of them as he passed when he was done he came back to the center of the line and began to speak.

"Welcome to Cho Bok prison your new home." Said the Warden kindly before his expression turned cold and serious. "You will get up in shifts based on which block you are in A blocks shift will start when the sun rises and end at noon. B Blocks will begin after that and continue until the dawn. As we get more prisoners more blocks will be added. C Block you will handle prisoner cooking. D Block you will handle maintenance of the prison like cleaning. Showers will be taken once every two weeks, weapons are prohibited. Enjoy your stay here, move them out.

The guards pushed them forward and they were split off into their blocks and directed to them.

That night Marius got little sleep on the hard beds of the prison Marisu and most of his men were put in C Block which made Marius feel a little better but sorry for Regas who was put into A block. This began the occupation of the Highland Kingdom Marius hoped it would end soon so things could return to normality.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Forging Alliances**

Borak, Pyra and four guards rode their horses hard toward the border of Swadia in the West to Yalen,several Fire Nation soldiers riding the Horned Lizards hot on their heels.

"Come on just a bit farther and we'll be safe!" Shouted Borak as he led the group.

"My Lord I don't like the idea of leaving the King even on his orders." Shouted one of the guards.

"I believe the feeling is mutual, we've all left someone behind to do the King's will." Borak shouted back.

As they came to the border several Swadian soldiers were waiting for them crossbows, at the ready. As Marius and the party passed them the Swadians closed ranks and fired volleys at the Fire Nation soldiers each bolt hitting its mark and killing both the Lizard, and the riders.

Borak brought his horse to a stop and dismounted and patted his mount on the neck.

"Good work Basval now rest for a while." Whispered Borak in his horse's ear.

"Lord Borak I am captain Titus of the Border Guard, what the hell are those and what is happening in the Highland Kingdom?" Asked Titus with a troubled look on his face.

"We have been invaded by Fire summoners from across the Great Sea. As for the horned lizards I believe they call them Komodo Rhinos. Borak said as he caught his breath.

"Fire summoners?" Asked one of the other Border Guards.

"They are men of the Fire Nation." Pyra said sternly. "They have the ability to manipulate fire and use it in combat, now we really must be going."

Borak remounted Basval and they continued their ride to Yalen where they rested for the night, and the next day they crossed the mountains, and arrived in Praven early in the afternoon.

They waited for three days before they were summoned before they were granted audience with Queen Isolla of Suno who had taken power via revolution against King Harlaus many years ago.

Borak kneeled on one knee before Isolla and bowed his head along with two of the guard who accompanied him.

"You may rise and tell me of why you have come, but be quick for I have other matters to attend to." Isolla said coldly.

"King Movan Beltasus of the Highland Kingdom requests your aid in retaking his country from the Fire Nation." Borak said after rising to his feet.

"Though I do not recognise your King as a King, I still have great respect for him he has forged a Kingdom for Himself, and rules it fairly. However My armies are busy fighting inclusions from the Nords in the North neither side gaining or losing ground."

"Why not call for a truce?" Borak asked the Fire Nation pose a greater threat to all the Kingdoms, from what I have heard of them they will not strop with conquering just one Kingdom when there are five More left still unconquered." Borak said as convincing as he could.

"This is true, though I do not see adding my armies bodies to the already large casualties they have inflicted upon your homeland will do to help the rest of our continent." Isolla retorted.

"The one advantage we have is superior numbers If we get the other Kingdoms to assist we will be able to push out their incursion." Borak said. "They lay across the Great Sea supplies takes weeks to reach our continent as well as more fighting men we have the advantage of supplies being readily available for a campaign without having to travel across an unpredictable ocean."

"I have heard enough I will send word to you at a later date where will you go next?" Isolla asked

"North to the Nords to ask for their aid." Borak said.

"I will send word to you then you have given us much to consider." Isolla said.

Borak bowed and left the throne room his guard traveling behind. When he reached the inn where they were staying he found Pyra talking to a large group of men who wore chainmail, and were armed to the teeth.

"Come we need to get a move on." Borak said as he approached.

"Ah Borak this is Bizal he is in charge of these Hired Blades I have been chatting them up and they are down on their luck in the gold area." Pyra said as she took a drink out of a tankard on the table.

Borak sighed. "How much do they want?" Borak asked lifting a large bag of coins that was attached to his belt.

"Two hundred, and a night with this beauty." Said one of the men as he looked at Pyra.

"I'll give you three hundred, but without my friend." Borak said defensively.

"Throw in a round of drinks and you have a deal." Said Bizal frowning at the man who was looking at Pyra . "Marcel is to drunk to know what he is saying. I apologize on his behalf."

"Any more stunts like that Marcel and I will have your head." Pyra said fiercely pulling a dagger from her belt and pointing it at Marcel's face. "Am I clear?"

The other mercenaries at the table scooted away from their comrade

"Aye perfectly clear miss I apologize." Marcel said quivering.

"If you are done fooling around Pyra we have business to attend to, Basil we leave with the Dawn so make ready." Borak said.

As Pyra and Borak left they ordered the round of drinks, and as they went to their room they heard Basil and his men cheering and toasting their new employers.

"You should be more careful Pyra." Borak said sternly.

"You sound like my father, I can take care of myself." Pyra said jovially. "Soon we will have the allies we need, then you can go back to sheathing your short sword in your prince."

"Yes, but I promised your father to keep you safe from those Fire Nuts." Borak said still stern.

"Why do you think I keep the dagger?" Pyra asked with a smile."

"To cut off their balls if they try anything." Borak said.

"Well yes, or to leave a nasty scar on them before I escape." Pyra said pulling out the dagger and began stabbing it into the table repeatedly.

"In Britonia they used to call me Pyra Scourge of men, a name I earned when those Britons tried." Pyra said fondly of the memory. "I even left a scar on a Briton War Chief once.

"I get the point, but I think you should have something a bit bigger than that dagger." Borak said.

Borak pulled one of his own swords and sheath from his belt and put it on the table.

"Do you know how to use one of these." Borak asked.

"Of course, I might look young, but I have handled a sword before." Pyra said as she attached the scabbard to her belt.

That night Borak slept on the floor while Pyra slept in the bed, early the next morning they found Basil and his Hired Blades passed out on the table of the tavern. Pyra smiled and pulled her new sword from its scabbard and slammed it into the table the blades point driving into the table. Pyra quickly pulled it out and watched as Basil and his men drew swords and axes and knocked over the table looking for whoever had awoken them from their slumber.

"Rise and shine we're moving out." Pyra said jovially as she put her sword back in the scabbard.

"Ah what a fine sight." Said Marcel rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "The Fiery lass."

"None of that mate I've got a bigger blade." Pyra said patting her sword.

"Do you even know how to use it?" Marcel said with a smile. "I could give you some lessons if you'd like."

Pyra pulled her sword from her scabbard and spun it in her hand and pointed it at Marcel's face.

"Point taken lass, point taken." Marcel said looking at the sword nervously.

"Good now saddle your horses we have a long ride ahead of us." Borak said smiling at Pyra. "Pyra leave your boyfriend alone, we have places to be."

Pyra glared at Borak. "He is not my boyfriend Borak." Pyra said defensively.

Marcel smiled widely as Pyra began to put her sword in its scabbard.

"Well I am willing if she is." Marcel said with a goofy grin on his face.

Pyra acted like she was going to pull the sword again, and Marcel put his hands up.

"Easy, It was a joke." Marcel said.

"Marcel shut the fuck up that's an order." Basil commanded.

Marcel chuckled to himself and as the sun began to rise they left Praven behind and rode for the Border of the Nords.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Ragnar's Challenge**

By mid day Borcha, Pyra, their guard and the mercenaries reached Sargoth, all around them pale skinned, muscular men and women watched them in the streets as they passed. When they reached the keep several Huscarls stood guard outside the tall wooden doors. As they approached the huscarls opened the door, and they went inside. The hall was long, and decorated with banners, and each dish on the table had a gold plate or platter under it. at the head sat a throne where Ragnar sat with the other Jarls.

"Ah the dignitaries from the Highland Kingdom about bloody time." Said one of the Jarls. "You look like you've been sleeping in a barn."

"Let's not insult our longtime rivals further than they already have been Irya ." Said Ragnar as they approached the table.

"Yes King." Irya said nodding. "My apologies."

"I do accept your apology, however save them for if we do not stand together the whole of the continent will fall to the Fire Benders." Borak said solemnly. "As my Kings Kingdom has, and we all will suffer the same fate as my Homeland."

"Ha If they try to invade By Odin I will put my Axe through each of their skulls, and a spear through their hearts." One of the Jarls said slamming his ax into the table.

"Stay your axe Gerald you will blunt your Axe before it kills an enemy." Ragnar said as he pulled the axe from the table and twirled it in his hand before giving it back to Gerald.

"Their fire will bring you down before your Axe or Spear can touch them ." Borak said cunningly. "All kingdoms must unite to drive them from our lands, I have been to Swadia the Queen seems agreeable to put aside differences and fight for the greater good of the realm."

"My king I propose we test this one, to see if he is worthy to fight alongside of us." Gerald suggested.

"Hmmm yes Gerald you are right, but how should he prove that he is worthy of our assistance." Ragnar said wisely as he folded his hands. "How should we test him?"

"Trial by Combat" Irya said eagerly. "One of our best men versing him."

"Yes, but why waste a warrior we could use on campaign." Ragnar pointed out. "He shall have to best one of you my Jarls first to be knocked out cold."

"I can agree to that." Gerald said nodding

"Then you shall face him tomorrow as the sun reaches its peak." Ragnar said clapping his hands together.

"As you will my king I will see you in the pit." Gerald said eagerly.

"Both of you must prepare for now this meeting is adjourned." Ragnar said. "Is this agreeable to you?"

"Yes, It would be an honor to face one of your Jarls." Borak said quickly before bowing and leaving the room."

As they walked down the streets Borak smiled while Pyra scowled.

"You object?" Borak asked turning to Pyra.

"Yes why waste your time fighting amongst ourselves, when we should be reading to fight the Fire Nation, and rescuing the King and My father?."

"This will take months to do the Armies and enough supplies for the campaign, we need logistics an army marches on it's stomach." Borak said. "I as much as you want to see the invaders pushed out, but it will take time."

"I hope we are not too late." Pyra said scornfully


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Order of the Crimson Blade**

Two weeks passed in the Cho Bok prison New Prisoners came in almost every day and all were assigned to the four blocks. Marius had found out from the Former Lords that many of them were part of a resistance that was formed by many of the Highland Kingdoms common citizens, and the Mountain Clans were putting up a fight in the mountains and Highlands around Culmar Castle.

However many who continued to resist inside Cho Bok gave up after spending a few days in Solitary. Marius and the other lords bided their time and watched the operation of the prison the Guard Changes and anything that might give them an edge if they were to attempt an escape.

Marius sat in the prison eating area near two guards who were talking, Marius listened most of it was just friendly talk until.

" I heard from one of the new guards, he saw that old man break through the chains, and then saved the inventor then single handedly killed twenty men and escaped The General is searching High and low for them but can't find them." Said one of the guards.

"Twenty?" Said the other guard. "That's insane, how can anyone do that after being up on the chains for so many days."

"Who knows, but I heard those Mountain Tribes are giving the expansion effort quite the fight." Said the first guard. "I also hear that an order Calling themselves the Order of the Crimson Blade is on the move from a mountain stronghold."

"The Order of the Crimson Blade was wiped out over a hundred years ago." Said the second guard laughing.

"Apparently they escaped to this continent." Said the first guard. "If they come we shall crush them."

"You have heard the stories haven't you, how they can bring down entire armies of benders without bending themselves." Said the first guard. "Our bending won't work on them."

Marius quickly finished his meal and headed to his cell for the night On the bunks, Clais, and three more of his men sat talking, when Marius entered he smiled.

"What is it My Prince?" Asked one of the men.

"Father, and Pyra's father escaped." Marius said happily. "Have any of you heard of The Order of the Crimson Blade?"

Clais cleared his throat.

"There is rumor of a fortress in the mountains where a group of Warrior Monks reside though no one has seen them since they came to this continent, My father saw them as a boy I Myself have never seen them, why do you ask?" Clais asked.

"One of the guards said their on the move, and that they can beat whole armies of benders without Bending, but many of them were wiped out over one hundred years ago. Marius said.

"Well if that is tru.." Clais began before several of the guards in the hallway fell clutching their throats their armor clattering as the hit the stone floor.

Marius poked his head out the door and saw a single man holding a strange sword and wearing crimson outlandish armor the likes of which Marius had ever seen.

The man in crimson turned and Marius saw a young man, with long black hair, and a thin mustache and goatee.

"If you want freedom now is the time!" Yelled the man in crimson to the prisoners as he began to walk down the corridor.

The prisoners looked at each other through the bars then opened their cell doors and burst out like an endless wave and set upon the fire nation soldiers who were already fighting other people wearing Crimson as the man from before.

The prisoners took weapons from the dead Soldiers and turned them to attack the other Fire Nation Soldiers that still held the prison. One by one each Cell Block fell to the Prisoners and Men in Crimson until the entirety of it was overrun and taken by the Prisoners.

Marius put his hand to shield his eyes as he saw sunlight as they went into the prison yard. As he looked for the people in Crimson they were nowhere to be found. Marius went to the top of the wall with several of the lords and prepared to speak to His people.

"My people we are liberated, but our fight does not end here, we must continue to fight for this lands freedom. " Marius bellowed. "Those that wish to may come with myself and the other lords to the Mountains where we will join the Mountain Clans in their fight to free this land. Those that don't wish to follow us may return to their homes."

"We'll follow you my prince!" One man shouted from below.

More and more people joined until the sound became a roar. Marius motioned for them to be silent before he continued to speak.

"Very well grab all the provisions you can carry, and weapons and prepare to march." Marius said proudly.

The freed prisoners quickly went back into the prison to gather supplies and anything else they could carry.

"My prince where should we look for the Mountain Clans?" Asked Clais.

"They will find us." Marius said with a smile. "If we make enough noise."

"As you say my prince." Clais replied.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: What is to Come**

Marius rested in the shade of a tall oak as the sun began to sink behind the horizon. And soon found himself dozing off.

At first he dreamed of home with his father, in Veluca, void of the Fire his dream became troubled and dark. He dreamed of a winter that was to come, but this one was far different it would be a winter without end. It had been unusually warm for several years marius thought to himself in his dream.

Next he was above the world and a black shadow coming from the north going south and consuming the entirety of the world. he then saw lands he did not recognise consumed the blackness. further south he saw lands that had never been seen the northern part was consumed by snow, and had a wall of Ice and to the east across a narrow sea another content sat. The darkness continued to consume all the lands north of the two he was seeing. Then he swooped over the blackness, and saw strange creatures with blue eyes, many of them looked dead yet they still moved. he saw weapons in many's hands or weapons in them. at their head as if leading these dead men four riders with skin white as snow with bright blue eyes riding dead horses.

"This is what is to come." Said a voice from somewhere in his dream. "Get your people south escape the darkness."

"Who are you?" Asked Marius.

"Not important, what was sleeping now awakens and darkness stirs." Said the voice. "Go south before it is too late."

Marius awoke with a start as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Are you alright my prince?" Asked Clais.

Marius felt his head he felt cold sweat on his forehead. When Marius looked around he saw daylight it was morning he thought as he stood.

"That must have been some dream you have been out for two days." Clais said as he stared concerned for his prince.

"I know why they invaded." Said Marius grimly remembering the dream. "They are escaping the dead men that walk."

"Prince?" Asked Clais with a puzzled look on his face then his face turning white as if he had remembered something.

"In my dreams I saw a darkness consuming all in its path dead men were walking, and at their head four men riding dead horses." Marius said his attention focused on Clais. "And a winter without end and a long darkness."

"Then they are returning." Clais said grimly "I thought they were long dead."

"Who?" Marius asked nervously.

"This is only a story that is only meant to scare children, but the story goes that there were men who were dead and they lead an army of dead through the land killing anyone and anything that stood in their way they marched south. then one day they vanished and the Long Dark vanished." Clais said his face still pale.

"How many?" Marius asked.

"Four." Clais said grimly


	32. Chapter 32

**Note to the Readers: Apologies for the long wait i have been very busy in the past few months thank you for your continued support and follows/ fav I will try to write more and hopefully get back to the frequency of the chapters.**

 **Chapter 32:The Duel**

Borak and Pyra awoke early both barely able to sleep with all that had happened the day before, they had spent the night talking what would happen should Borak lose the duel. Both of them decided that that was not an option they would have to beat Gerald at all costs.

Borak looked over at Pyra. "I'll win this for him." Borak said giving the usual smug grin he had when he was confident."

Pyra nodded but said nothing she just sat there looking at the floor mumbling to herself what to Borak sounded like a prayer. Borak crossed the room to the chair and put on his white shirt then his Lamellar vest his father had made him when he came of age. He then grabbed his saber and strapped it to his back and adjusted it so it sat comfortably. Pyra stood and brought over his Kettle helmet and helped him put it on.

"You'd better win." She punched his arm lightly. "Alot is riding on this."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

Pyra rolled her eyes then headed out of the room to get the mercenaries they'd gathered.

Borak stepped out then went downstairs the tavern wasn't full yet but there were still a few people sitting around eating breakfast, they looked up briefly at him then went back to their drinking or meals. He sat down in at an empty corner table and waited for Pyra to come down. Bizal walked over from the back probably taking a piss Borak thought. Bizal sat across from him and leaned in close.

"When do we get to fight?" Bizal asked sounding a little annoyed "My swordhand is getting itchy."

Haven't you killed enough bandits on th-." He was interrupted by a loud booming voice

"Bizal Venezuela!" Yelled the voice

"Oh shit…" Bizal groaned seeming to recognize the voice.

Borak looked around Bizal and saw a tall tanned man wearing Sultanate armor with a red sash across his chest, on his hands he wore black leather gloves, on his hip he wore a scimitar, he stood with his arms crossed boring a hole into the back of Bizals head. Bizal slowly turned around.

"Hello Bakir." Bizal said as he stood, before Bakir ran over and hugged him. "Oof."

"It's been too long Bizal!" Bakir lifted Bizal off his feet as he hugged him

"Y-Yeah put me down you big oaf!"

Bakir but Bizal down and laughed as Bizal tried to catch his breath, Borak looked at them and smiled.

"S-So what brings you out here?" Bizal Coughed a little.

"I hear someone looking for an army."

"That would be me, but at the moment I've got other engagements we'll speak afterward." Borak said as Pyra came down, then they both left.

"We'll wait here we've got some catching up to do!" Bizal yelled after them as they left.

Pyra and Borak walked down the busy streets both of them with a look of determination in their gazes, they walked to the fighting pit and waited for their opponent to appear, Borak practiced as they waited Pyra read a book and would look up from time to time. As time passed people began to take seats around the arena Borak stood in the middle of the pit and watched as people filled the seats.

"Looks like it's going to be a show" Borak said as he looked around at the people chattering.

An hour passed and finally Gerald appeared with three younger men one carrying an axe, one a shield with Geralds crest painted on it, and the other held a helmet. Borak watched them as they gave each to him. In the king's booth Ragnar and his queen took their seats.

Ragnar stood and went to the rail. "We gather here to watch a duel between two warriors may they fight with honor and prove themselves." Ragnar said then took his seat once more.

Borak and Gerald made their way to the center of the pit and squared off and waited for the horn to be blown. Gerald moved his shield in front of him defensively and his sword to the side, Borak held his saber in both hands and got into an attack stance and crouched low with his arms held back a little with the point pointing diagonally to the ground. Both of them stared intently at the other, then the horn sounded Borak held his position while Gerald swung in a wide arc and down toward him, Borak stepped back quickly, Gerald swooped his shield to bash Borak ducked and came up under the shield arm and upper cut Gerald in the chin then dodged out of the way the crowd almost all at once said ooo as they heard the blow land. Gerald came around again with his sword almost slashing Borak in the back, Borak wheeled around and swung his saber blade pointed toward Gerald along the ground it kicked up some of the dirt as it made contact, Gerald caught the blow with his shield, Borak moved quickly and stepped in and spun in bringing his elbow in contact with Gerald's chest knocking the Nord back a few paces. He scraped his saber across the shield then brought the pommel of the sword into the helmet and backed up. Gerald blinked a few times then stumbled forward dropping his shield he rushed forward. Borak adjusted his stance into a defensive one as Gerald slashed he side stepped and tripped Gerald then brought the pommel of his blade in contact with the back of Geralds neck, Gerald fell forward and didn't move when he made contact with the ground.

The crowd looked and waited Gerald didn't move, Ragnar stood once again. "You have prevailed young one congratulations!" Ragnar left the pit, the three who had accompanied Gerald came and carried him away.

Borak walked over to Pyra. "That wasn't so hard." Borak walked on, Pyra shook her head and followed.

Later that day they met again with Ragnar and his council and they signed the papers, then Borak, Pyra and the twenty mercenaries they had gathered out of the combined forces of Bizal and Bakir and headed south toward Praven


End file.
